Culture Shock Grand Prix
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A tournament featuring some of the greatest men and women in pro wrestling from all over the world. A colab between myself and SheHasMyHeart enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: D: What up Angel Nation I'm David**

 **T: I'm Taylor**

 **M: And I'm Mandy**

 **D: And if you read my last update you know why I'm here and why my girls are here**

 **T: That's right Culture Shock Grand Prix Baby!**

 **M: Yeah an awesome idea Dave came up with**

 **D: Yeah but Tay helped me come up with the name well basically came up with it and I added Grand Prix**

 **T: So we're both genius's**

 **M: Anyway genius's care to explain how this gonna work**

 **T: Yep we are gonna trade chapters we'll write a round of matches**

 **David: And I'll write one as a way to make the outcome interesting**

 **M: We'll be sure to let you know whose writing what in the intro and with Dave creating a crop of fresh OC's some might end up in the main Arch Angel story so review and let us know who you like**

 **D: Yeah maybe some of the real Indy talent too**

 **T: CANDICE PLEASE CANDICE**

 **D: Anyway I'm writing this one and maybe the next so enjoy girls anything else**

 **T: Kari Sane too did you see that elbow drop and she dreses like a pirate that makes her extra cool**

 **M: Oh boy Dave start the story**

 **D: Done**

* * *

 **Parade Of Champions**

 **Intro :( Fall Out Boy's Champion plays in the background showing black and white footage of past wrestlers against titian tron an empty arena while a figure stands in a ring watching as David talks in voice over)**

David: Wrestling has forever been a place where men and women with the talent and skill become iconsand legends (Shows men and women like Ric Flair Dusty Rhodes, Macho Man, Moolah, Lita, Trish, Chyna, Ricky Steamboat, Anoki, Stone Cold The Rock Cena, Undertaker, Mae Young Bull Nakano, Medusa) others with the skill never get the chance to prove it (Shows men and women like Johnny Rodz, Sweet Daddy Siki, Berry Horowitz Christian York, Alison Danger, Candi Devine, Reggie Bennet and the Jumping bomb Angels and Milaya Hosaka and Trinity and Simply Luscious from early TNA ) Some just reach within finger tips of the spotlight (Shows Christopher Daniels and Kazarian, Leiloni Kai) Only to have it snatched away by tragedy (Shows Magnum TA and a news clipping of his accident Then shows Hyabusa then shows him breaking his neck) Or to simply fade into obscurity only to be remembered by a few (Shows the Bashams, Miss Jackie, Orlando Jordan,) Now a new generation has come (shows various people in the tournament) from all over the world seeking that moment in the spotlight in hopes of victory (spotlight shines down on David) are you ready for the Culture shock! (a graphic flashes and goes into of a crowd that has filled up the NXT arena the ring ropes are crimson and white and the ring aprons are black with a logo of a crimson globe with CSGP in white going across it the stage has more of an ROH/ NJPW set up than the usual NXT set up the camera then goes to the announce table)

JR: Live from the NXT arena at the Full Sail University campus we welcome you to the Culture Shock Grand Prix parade of champions! Hello folks I'm Good Ol JR Jim Ross and Joining me at commentary for this and the duration of the tournament at ring side The Renegade Katie Perrit

Katie: Thank you JR and it is certainly a great honor to share the booth with you for what is sure to be a unique and interesting tournament the like the wrestling world has never seen seventeen men seventeen women thity six wrestlers in all from all over the world some you know you don't but rest assured they all deseve to be here.

JR: That's right and folks you herd Katie right it will be thirty six instead of instead of the initial forty as advertised

Katie: Yeah due to VESA and injury issues four of our wrestlers have dropped out leaving us with thirty six and some unique rules when we get to the finals and semi finals but I'll talk more about that on our bracketology special. As well as get to know more about our competitors

JR: I'm certainly looking forward to that but right now lets start off this parade of champions by introducing the men (Camera pans up to the ring as a large black man about the size of Mark Henry with a short haircut wearing short blue trunks with limitless on the back wearing a CSGP t shirt as _Champion_ by Fall out boy hits _)_

Announcer: Representing America Keith Lee!

JR: The big man from Wichita Falls TX 6ft 2" 332lbs a big power house

Katie: Yeah but JR don't let that size fool you this guy can fly and take you out with that spirit bomb (Keith leaves and a tall Arabic man with long curly bruiser Brody like hair but neater and down to his shoulders and a neat thick goatee and mustache that join together wearing speedo style purple and gold Versace print trunks knee pads and black wrestling boots and headdress like Sabu used to wear and CSGP shirt)

Announcer: Representing Dubai Draqon Par!

Katie: A wealthy young man from UAE he calls himself the gentleman savage

JR: Yeah he can go in the ring and likes to brawl defiantly one to watch because he will get dirty ( Draqon Par and a young dark haired muscular Scottish man in short red and white trunks and matching knee pads and black boots)

Announcer: Representing Scotland Joe Hendry!

JR: I've had the pleasure of calling quite a few of this young man's matches and I can tell you he's a blue chipper all the way

Katie: I've seen some tape on this guy and I can't wait to look at him live (Joe leaves and a young almost caramel colored African American man with a swimmer type muscle structure and a blonde flat top slicked back with the sleeves and part and the bottom half)

Announcer: Representing the United states Lio Rush!

Katie: Talk about a blue chippers this guy is one of them he's also Topenga's favorite wrestler the black heart Lio Rush

JR: A great high flyer with an excellent amature background this young man has made quite a name for himself since 2014 (Lio leaves and a guy in a steam punk bird mask and carrying an umbrella and wearing a CSGP shirt over his black trunks)

Announcer: Representing UK Marty Scurll!

JR: Part of the infamous Bullet Club he calls himself the Villian

Katie: And from what I understand with good reason (Marty Leaves and young black man that looks kindof like and with a haircut like Chance The Rapper with a build and complexion like Lio's but a bit taller wearing spider man print but in Steeler's colors fight shots like Tazowa wears and matching kick pads and the CSGP shirt with a goofy smile on his face)

Announcer: Reperesenting the United States Devontay Catlin!

JR: A great young highflyer and technical wiz and Katie I understand you have a bit of a connection to this young man

Katie: You can say that JR he's my Bro Angel- Man's little cousin but he earned his way in like everyone else and the two are very different (Man basically dressed as really cool Dragon flips in as Devontay leaves)

Announcer: Representing Mexico Drago!

Katie: One of the most unique Luchadores to come out of Mexico Drago should bring something special to this tournament

JR: I for one can't wait to see this young man in action (Drago leaves and short heavyset white guy with a hair cut like Jack Sawgger and a beard like Opbie from Son's Of Anarchy and wearing a black sleevless MVP style singlet with a skull and cross bones on the front left side black knee pads and black wrestling boots under a CSGP shirt showing of the sleeves of tats on his arms)

Announcer: Representing Canada Bryan Coe!

Katie: JR this guy is a major vet at 36 he's a straight up brawler

JR: I've also herd that he likes to fly too and I want to see how he fare in this tournament (A tall Latio man who is built and kind of looks like Dak Prescott wearing a pair of pants like TJP wears but printed like Dominican flag and high top wrestling shoes that match and CSGP shirt covering the Domincan flag tat that covers his right pec)

Announcer: Representing the Dominican Republic Tony Estes!

JR: 6'3" 219 pounds he calls himself the super cruiserweight

Katie: Speed and strength will be a treat to see (An Asian man with red hair and airbrushed tights and carrying a stuffed cat )

Announcer: Representing Japan Hirumo Takihashi!

JR: The ticking Time bomb of th LIJ stable of NJPW and one of the best Jr's in the world

Katie: Yeah JR everyone says watch out for all his speed and strikes but I'd watch out for Darrel ( Another Latino man gets the ring wearing purple white and gold trunks that loock like the kind Okada wears and a set of matching kick and knee pads and the CSGP shirt and his hair is cut like the dude who sings desposito )

Announcer: Representing Cuba Alex Velez!

Katie: JR I have a lot of things to say about this dude but one of them is he is an excellent in ring technician

JR: Yeah I've seen the footage and sure he'll give an excellent show (Alex leaves and a large Latino Man wearing a mask and long tights and the CSGP t-shirt )

Announcer: Representing Mexico Mil Mortess

JR: All I know about this man is he's called the man of 1000 deaths

Katie: JR and when you see him work you'll understand ( A long haried pacific islander gets in the ring with his face painted and wearing long tights and a CSGP shirt)

Announcer: Representing the Pacific islands and Tonga Toma Tonga

Katie: JR another member of the bullet club JR I know you're very familiar with him

JR: A great second generation star of the son's of the legendary Haku this young man brings some impressive tools to this tournament (A stocky bald guy with a beard wearing a singlet and a CSGP shirt cut up the sides)

Announcer: Representing Canada Michael Elgan!

JR: In all my years I've seen very few people with the size strength and speed of Unbreakable Michael Elgan

Katie: Me neither he kind of reminds me of your old friend Doctor death (A white guy in red trunks with his long hair slicked back wearing a CSGP shirt walks into the ring)

Announcer: Representing The United states Adam Cole!

Katie: Adam Cole bay bay! The only man to become a three time ROH champion a former Bullet club member and the only guy in this tournament that trains here at full sail

JR: He is certainly one to watch (A chocolate colored black man wearing a CSGP shirt cut into a tank top wearing a pair of Atlanta Hawkes colored bike short cut trunks and matching knee pads and kick pads and Odell Beckham's hairstyle)

Announcer: Reperesenting Trinidad Nico Rice

JR: Well born in Atlanta and a member of the BSK Japan he's representing the island of Trinidad in honor of his mother and grandmother.

Katie: I hate the BSK but I can respect that (A muscular lightskinned black man wearing long red tights with Outlaw on the back in black Oldwest fount a native American dream catcher and that looks like a blacked out Native American version of the Houston Texans cow skull on each leg and black wrestling boots with the skull on them and a cowboy hat that looks like the one Mario Van Peeples wore in Posse covering his curly red hair that's cut like Jidena's but not slicked down and the CSGP Shirt with the sleeves cut off showing the half portrait sleeve of Bill Picket Cherokee Bill, Nat Love , Bass Reeves and Woody Strode )

Announcer: Representing the United States Jessie Lee Strode

Katie: He says he's a ghetto cowboy a high impact high speed bigman 6'5" 233lbs of a former linebacker at Moorehouse University but he's from Texas and JR he's also a bit of a second generation talent

JR: That's right he is the grandson of Woody Strode a man who was one of the first black men to play on a NCAA football team playing for UCLA later played linebacker for the LA Rams and transitioned into wrestling and acting if you've ever seen the original Spartacus film any of the great westens of the 60's or an episode of Batman you've seen this man's grand father (Jessie leaves and a white guy built like Bray Wyatt wearing black and gold speedoe style trunks gold knee pads and black wrestling boots with his initals on them and his hair cut something like Sammi Callihan with a goatee and a CSGP shirt)

Announcer: And Representing the United Stated Gideon Maxwell

Katie: JR 350lbs and loves to fly he was a member of the Venom Ministry and this guy can go

JR: Yeah Ive also heard he's quite the ladies man (Camera shows all seventeen guys lined up along both sides of the ramp)

Katie: And there you go folks all eightteen men in this tournament (Shows JR and Katie)

JR: Katie all these men are great and (Gets cut off When Kim's music hits ) Well what do we have here (Kim walks out wearing street clothes consisting of a black lace bustier top and a leather pencil skirt and thigh high boots shaking hands with fans before going to the announce table)

Kim: Well the Dark Queen my bff Kim Blackthorn and is joining us and Kim I'll be the first to ask why?

Kim: Well Red fist off I'm here to help you introduce the lovely women in this tournament (fans cheer) and to announce that on the final night of the tournament I will return to the ring against Brandi Rhodes! (fans cheer )

JR: Well Kim that's certainly a match I'm looking forward to it

Kim: Me too JR but tonight isn't about me now let introduce the ladies (camera pans up to the ring were an Asian woman wearing white ring gear and a matching pirate hat and the CSGP shirt enters the ring)

Announcer: Representing Japan Kari Sane!

JR: A great star from the Stardom promotion in Japan known for her speed

Katie: Yes she's been a multi time champion over there

Kim: Also she has an elbow drop from hell (A black haired latina gets in the ring wearing gear consisting of a top like Alexa Bliss wears printed like the Puerto Rican flag and matching trunks like Sasha wears with matching kickpads under a CSGP shirt)

Announcer: Representing Puerto Rico Connie Garcia!

Kim: A great former knockouts champion more known for being a tag wrestler

JR: Yeah also fancey's herself as an oldschool grappler (A tall very muscular tan skinned woman with neat dreadlocks that would fall to her waist if they weren't up in pigtails wearing shinny pink and metallic blue trunks cut like the ones Abby Leith wears and a matching top and kick pads under her CSGP shirt cut into a tank top her trunks have her name on the back in Zelda fount)

Announcer: Representing Australia Jazinda!

JR: A high flying body builder from the land down under of Aboriginal decent

Katie: That's right her mom is a bodybuilder and gym owner is the first Aboringine woman to win the miss Australia bodybuilding contest her father a part time bodybuilder and wrestler full time cop she said her parents said you got three choices and she chose wrestling (A bleach blonde woman with some awesome bangs and wearing purple trunks and a CSGP shirt get in)

Announcer: Representing the United States Candice LaRae

Kim: This is one of the toughest funist chicks I know Candice LaRae

JR: With that indorsment I'm she she's on to watch (A woman with electric blue hair cut like Mel B's current haircut wearing a white and gold bedazzled catsuite something like Beth Phoenix used to wear but a bit more showy around the stomach and goes into bell a slight bell bottom showing her gold boots Under her CSGP shirt)

Announcer: Representing France Yvonne Collette !

Katie: A bikini and fitness model with black belts in the Savate Sambo and Karate martial arts discipline she calls her self the untouchable French Femme Fatal

Kim: She's cocky but can she back it up (A woman with a long curly copper afro of hair wearing black women's MMA style short trunks with the South African Flag on the back a black sports bra like top with the South African flag going around the bottom trim and waistline of her trunks matching kneepads and kickpads under her shirt and her complexion is like Rita Ora's)

Announcer: Representing South Africa Staci Matunda!

JR: A great young lady with a great upside in the ring

Katie: Yeah but her attitude needs work (A woman wearing long shinny emerald green tights with gold trim around the waist with what looks like Link's shield on one leg and a keyblade on the other black wrestling boots and a top cut like Mercedes Martinez or Shayna Baseler wears that matches her tights and her platinum blonde hair is in two long pigtails. She's wearing wristbands that match her gear and a CSGP shirt)

Announcer: Representing Norway Addison Tobin!

Katie: Well an Olympic level power lifter form from the land of elves and black metal

JR: Yeah not only that she has an amature wrestling background and has a love of video games (A short curvy blonde and black haired woman wearing a singlet and furry boots and gloves and a tail carrying a big slurpee mug walks out)

Announcer: Represnting the united states Solo Darling

Kim: Well she says she's taller than a stack of pancakes and that she's a sugar creature but I've seen here she likes to have fun and can go hard

Katie: Yeah do not sleep on this one (A tall woman about the height and complexion oh Nia Jax a pair of sky blue and pearl pink pair of trunks something like Nikki Bellla or Aby Leitah wear with white grass skirt like hanging over the right side a matching sports bra top minus the fringe with pearl white ankle bands armbands that match her top and a head band that match her ankle bands that's holding back her Lei D Tapa like copper hair her feet are bare and she is wearing a CSGP shit cut into a crop top)

Announcer: Representing Samoa Octavia Leakee!

JR: A big strong Samoan former rugby star

Katie: Killer speed and agility will definitely make her a force (A pale red head wearing and green singlet under her CSGP shirt gets in the ring and hangs upside down on the ropes)

Announcer: Representing The United States Taleer Hendrix

Kim; This is a girl I have my eyes on she's been tearing it up on the indies for a while

Katie: We had a brief run in with her at a TNA house show and she's got skills ( a tan skinned Chinese woman gets in the ring with her honey blonde hair in four big Goddess braids or cornrows if your picky wearing short shiny lime green and yellow turnks that look like short women's track shorts a matching racer back track top that shows off her stomach and white wrestling shoes and Jamaican flag kick pads under a CSGP shirt as she does a whind)

Announcer: Representing Jamaica Saskia St. Claire!

JR: I've heard a lot of great things about this young lady a track stand out specializing in the high hurdles

Katie: She has a sick vertical leap which gives her an excellent drop kick (A shot Asian woman dressed in what looks like a cross between Baby metal and Su yong gets in the ring an BSK Japan shirt)

Announcer: Representing Japan Ramu!

Katie: I'll try to be as inpartial as possible but JR I'd have better chance of you cheering for the longhorns

JR: Well I guess the less said the better (A short woman with Curly strawberry blonde hair like Bernadette Peters wearing a singlet that looks like Cammi's outfit from Street fighter except its the flag of New Zealand wearing red wresting boots under her cut up CSGP shirt)

Announcer: Representing New Zealand Cammi Kite!

Kim: She calls herself the mighty mite and I understand she's every bit of that

JR: She's certainly that a former pro surffer now a lifeguard and water rescue EMT on top of wrestling (A black woman about the size of Nia Jax wearing a long sleeved pushia and gold stripped singlet that connects to her matching thigh high boots Under her CSGP shirt hear his cut in a blonde a line bobb)

Announcer: Representing the united states Faye Jackson!

Katie: She says real booties matter and I can say they do

Kim: A great stand out graduated from the ROH champion and has had an impressive rookie year (An older Japanese woman wearing a pink and blue two piece outfit with tassels on it wearing a CSGP shirt and matching boxing boots )

Announcer: Representing Japan Sumie Saki!

JR: A great veteran having made her debut in 1997 and Kim I understand you two have a history with her

Kim: Yeah way back when I was working Japan Sumie was one of my first tag partners and rivals and she taught me so much ( Sumie leaves and a blonde woman wearing white leather belted short shorts with a bullet hole patteren and matching top showin a mock bra undernieth white knee high boots and black leather glove on her right arm under her CSGP shirt)

Announcer: Representing the United States Amber O'Neal!

Katie: Kimmie talk about history lets talk about this chick!

Kim: Yeah the Bullet babe as he calls herself from time to time started wrestling back in 99 she was each of our respective first matches ever she's wrestled them all and she's the wife of Luke Gallows

JR: A former NWA women's champion a lady of her pedigree should be a great opponent (A young Japanese girl wearing pink and white gear and a pink flower in her hair under her CSGP shirt)

Announcer: Representing Japan Riho Hime!

JR: One of the youngest competitors of this tournament has been wrestling since age nine as I understand it

Katie: Yeah and the fans in the know can't wait to see her a Ramu mix it up if it comes up (A red head wearing gear consisting of trunks that are high cut like the ones Peyton Royce wears that are neon green and orange zebra stripped with matching top knee and kickpads and a matching snapback cap turned backwards carrying a light up skateboard!)

Annnouncer: Representing the United States DJ Lonnie Starr!

Kim: Well the niece of Ivory has proven herself as a tag wrestler looks to use the tournament as a way to show off her singles skills

JR: I've seen film of this young lady and she is technical lightening (Camera shows all eighteen women on the ramp before the men come out )

Katie: And there you have it our field of 36 in what is sure to be an unmatched tournament of skill I'm Katie Perrit for Jim Ross and we'll see you next time for the Brackatolgy goodnight every body (Show fade to break)

* * *

 **A/N: D: Well?**

 **M: Awesome**

 **T: Yeah can't wait to see who gets who**

 **D: Me neither but I have some ideas**

 **T: Us too**

 **M: Yeah**

 **D:Anyway that's all for now I'm Dave**

 **M: I'm Mandy**

 **T: I'm Taylor saying**

 **All: Peace love team out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: D: What up people it's me Dave**

 **M: And Mandy**

 **T: And today we will be giving you the brackets for the CSGP as well as breaking down some rules of this tournament and giving you some insight into the new OCs**

 **D: Yeah I think I'll handle this one you girls can have the first round matches deal?**

 **M &T: Deal!**

 **D: Lets go then**

* * *

 **Bracketology**

 **Intro: (Show goes through an intro package set to** _ **Champion**_ **by Fall Out Boy showing all the people in the tournament before going to a sports center like set up where Katie in a leather women's blazer and blouse and Cory Graves sit at the desk)**

Graves: Hello and welcome to the Culture Shock Grand Prix Bracketology special I am Corey Graves and joining me is the one the only Renegade Katie Perrit Katie how are you

Katie: Corey I'm awesome and I'm here to help you break down the hottest tournament in wrestling. Tonight we'll be showing you the brackets and getting to know some of the thirty six individuals in the CSGP

Corey: Right these are some of the most interesting talented wrestlers in the world but first lets break down the rules of this tournament

Katie: Yes do to the fact that four of our original competitors had to drop out due to injury and VESA issues so we've had to change the rules

Graves: Yes the first two rounds of each bracket will be single elimination you win you advance you lose you go home

Katie: That's right and if you make it to the semi finals you will be put into one of either three women's triple threat matches or three triple threat men's matches

Graves: Then each winner of those matches will be placed in either a men's triple threat final or a women's triple threat final to determine the winners of the tournament

Katie: With taken care of lets have a look at the left side of our men's bracket with the super cruiserweight Tommy Estes and the Gentleman Savage Draqan Parr ( jumps to footage of Tommy Estes in an empty locker room posing with his arms out showing his Dominican flag tat that covers his entire right pec getting a three sixty showing off his gear before showing Tommy sitting in a t-shirt and jeans)

Tommy: My name is Tommy Estes and I'm from James Island SC by way of the Dominican republic and I am the super cruiserweight (shows highlights of Tommy hitting several ariel moves at various indy shows. Before cutting back to him ) I am six foot four and weigh 228lbs (shows more of his highlights as he talks) and I have been wrestling for six years my style is very Ariel and lucha influenced (shows a picture of Tommy as a kid with his parents on the beach before cutting to him) Most Dominicans move to places like New York my family moved to the coast of SC where my dad became a seafood fisherman (shows Tommy on the boat with his dad as a kid and as an adult) and it was there I got into wrestling by watching WCW and guys like Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerreo, Konnan, Juventude, Vampiro, LA Parka (shows footage of them) Seeing Hispanic and lucha style guys like that made me want to be like them so after playing baseball I quit in college and became a pro wrestler (Shows footage of Tommy training and wrestling ) Winning this tournament would mean the world to me and give validation to my dreams (Shows more of Tommy's highlights and the shot of him in the locker room before the CSGP logo flashes and shows Draqon Par standing in the locker room then shows him wrestling before showing him in the studio)

Draqon: My name is Draqon Par I am from Dubai and I have been wrestling for seven years (Shows some very intense and bloody matches ) I weigh 250lbs and I am known as the gentleman savage (Shows him hitting his finisher and some brawling type matches before showing him and his family in Dubai as a kid and as an adult) I came to the United states to attend university and I started training to wrestle (shows more highlights) I describe my style as technical savagery a mix of the Sheik Brusier Brody and Kurt Angle (Shows more highlights then shows him buying exspenive jewelry and riving a Wraith) What sets me apart from the others in this tournament is I do not need to wrestle I'm reach my family owns oil wells and corporations I do it because I love to win and make people suffer and will stop at nothing to do it (Cuts to the bracket set up)

Graves: Well Draqon Par is certainly confident but he has to disarm a ticking time bomb in Hirumo Takihasi in the first round

Katie: Tommy Estes has no slouch either as he takes on Alex Velez

Graves: And in what is sure to be a must see match The villain Marty Scurll takes on Adam Cole

Katie: And its battle of Canada as Bryan Coe takes on Big Mike Elgan (cuts to the desk )

Graves: Well since he's been brought up Katie lets look at the veteran the bizzerker Bryan Coe (cuts to footge of Bryan in his gear in the locker room in his gear while cutting in footage of his career and cutting to him in the studio)

Bryan: I'm Bryan Coe I'm from Ottawa Ontario Canada and I have been wrestling for eighteen years! (shows more of his career over the years) I started wrestling at eighteen years old and and never looked back ( shows more of his highlights some of him jobbing for WCW and then WWF) I was on the fast track to becoming a the youngest member of the WWE roster in the year 2000 but Life happened (Shows Mugshots of Bryan) I got involved with the wrong crew and was in and out of jail for five years when I wasn't in Jail I was sleeping on couches and wrestling when I could taking jobs as a bouncer and doing other jobs I wasn't proud of drinking doing drugs too much then I met her (shows Bryan's wife and him at a bar) My wife Sheila and I got married I got sober took a job as a motorcycle mechanic and ten years ago we had our daughter Aura and our son Kash a year later (shows him and his wife and kids) A year after my son was born I got a chance to wrestle again and haven't looked back since (shows him ordering people to set up a ring) about a year ago my wife and I opened a wrestling school but make no mistake I may be a family man but I will beat your ass once the bell rings (shows highlights before ending the package and cutting to Bryan setting at the desk with Corey and Katie in street clothes)

Corey: Well here he is joining us Bryan Coe Bryan how are you?

Bryan: Good glad to be here

Katie: Bryan I have to ask after seeing the package after eighteen years in this business what will winning the CSGP mean to you

Bryan: Well it would mean that eighteen years of struggle have paid off I screwed up in my earlier your days but now with my wife and kids to think about I'm determined to prove that giving my life and soul to this business is what I was meant to do

Corey: Awesome so what can we expect in tournament

Bryan: A one man mosh pit I'm gonna deal out a lot of pain and punishment and then shake your hand after

Katie: Well alright then well lets take a look at the other side of the bracket and your potiential opponents as we look at Devontay Catlin and Jessie Lee Strode (Camera shows Jessie walking in to the locker room with his hat low then showing (highlights of his matches before cutting to Jessie lifting his head up and showing his face then cutting to him in a studio)

Jessie: My name is Jessie Lee Stode and I am the Outlaw of Houston Texas (Shows more highlights of his matches and moves) And I'm the grandson Woody Strode (Shows highlights of his grandfather wrestling Gorgeous George and footage of his Grandfather in movies ) My grandfather was the star in ton of movies Sgt Rutlege, The Revengers, The Professionals, The original Spartacus and even a few episodes of batman the movie Posse. Durring his football carreer he won the Grey cup in Canada and wrestled guys like Gorgeous George Lou Thez and he really is one of the greatest cowboys and wrestlers you never herd of (shows stills from the and tv shows before cutting back to him) but you will hear of me (shows highligts of him wrestling and hitting his finisher) I started playing football and got a scholarship to Morehouse College where I was a middle linebacker and met then teammate and frat brother Nico Rice (shows Nico and Jessie in college but before cutting to him)

Producer: Do you think your friendship with Nico will effect you if you face each other

Jessie: Nope he knows what this is (shows more highlights) I'm doing this for the legacy of the black cowboy the legacy of my granddad and to build my own (Shows Jessie in the locker room then the CSGP logo flashes then Shows Devontay doing a backflip then shows highlights of his career then cuts to him in the studio)

Devontay: My name is Devontay Catlin and I'm from Pittsburgh PA and I'm the litist cruiserweight ever (Shows high lights of his career and him dancing ) I think one of the most noicble thing about me is that my big cousin is The Arch Angel David Hodges (shows pictures of he and David and David's career then cuts to him in a studio)

David: What do I have in common with my little cousin Devontay we both love to fly (Shows a side by side comparison of them hitting a moonsault)

Devontay: Dave is more brutal and I'm more of a light hearted (shows another side by side of their matches then goes into highlights of Devontay's matches before cutting back to him in the studio) I'm here to have fun and to show that my big cuz isn't the only one with in ring skills (Shows the bracket graphic )

Corey: Well big talk from the cousin of the angel man but Devontay has a big obstacle in the first round as he takes on the big man Keith Lee in the first round

Katie: And its the UK vs. Mexico as Joe Hendry takes on Drago

Corey: Speaking of Mexico it may be a huge classic as Mil Mortes takes on Lio Rush

Katie: Then we have the ladies man taking on the bad boy as Gideon Maxwell takes on Toma Tonga of The Bullet Club

Corey: Then its the frat bros as the Outlaw Jessie Lee Strode takes on Nico Rice (cuts back to Katie and Corey)

Katie: An impressive all around first round men's bracket but now its time to move on to the women (Shows all the women in the tournament)

Corey: That's right there is so much experience in the field of women and Katie I understand you had a hand in selecting these women (cuts back to the announce desk)

Katie: That's right I helped Dave and Triple H go through hours of tape from around the world and we have big time roster

Corey: Well lets look at the left side of the women's bracket with a look at one of the strongest and one of the most skilled. Lets look at Jazinda and Yvonne Collette (Cuts to footage of Jazinda in the locker room wearing her gear then shows her flexing and goes into highlights of her wrestling)

Jazinda: My name is Jazinda and I am bodybuilder and wrestler from the Bondai beach in Sidney Australia (shows highlight of her wrestling and in body building before quickly cutting back to her) My mother is a bodybuilder and in aborigine and gym owner was the first aborigine woman to win the Miss Australia bodbybuilding contest (shows picture of her mom in bodbuilding contest) my father is a retired cop and amature pro wrestler and bodybuilder and is white meaning (Shows her Dad's wrestling and police photos and bodbuilding) I'm half black half white in the state (show's a picture of her and her parents doing bodbuilding poses and then shows pictures of her as a little girl holding a chyna action figure) I think people don't realize the racism in Australia growing up I was picked on called names all because of who my parents were. So at a bout twelve I started lifting weights (Shows her weight training ) and started wrestling at fifteen and won my first bodybuilding contest a year later (shows her first matches and her winning contest before showing her in the studio) What I bring to the tournament a twenty four year old curvy aussie muscle jet and your gonna love her (Cuts to Yvonne strutting and posing in the locker room posing while cutting in her highlights)

Yvonne: (talking in French) Bonjour je m'appelle Yvonne Collette et je suis l'imparable Faucon femme feminine intoucable Hello my name is Yvonne Collette and I am the unstoppable untouchable French femme fetal (shows more highlights)

Producer: Do you speak English?

Yvonne: Of course but its not my style (shows more highlights and spliced in with her in martial arts tournaments and pictures of her in bikinis and workout clothes) I started wrestling at seventeen after I gained my black belt in Karate. I am also a fitness and bikini model and I also hold black belts Savate , Sambo,and kickboxing ) making me as you say in English a badd bitch (shows her hitting her finisher and posing in a photoshoot) If I am know for two thing besides my wrestling and modeling it my backside (shows her posing showing off butt and blue hair) But I am more than just looks (shows her training in martial arts and kicking an opponent the face so hard that she bleeds and hitting her finisher) and for my opponents I have one thing to say and that is Crainte de me preparer a la defaite

Producer: Which means

Yvonne: Fear me and prepare for defeat (cuts to the bracket graphic)

Katie: Well Yvonne is cocky and skilled but can she get passed the slightly more experienced DJ Lonnie Starr

Graves: Then its a battle of Japan as Kari Sane takes on Ramu

Katie: We also have Solo Darling vs Stacie Matunda

Graves: And its Jazinda vs Candice LaRae (Goes back to the desk)

Katie: Well joining us we just talked about her the curvy muscle jet Jazinda. Jazinda welcome

Jazinda: Hello great to be here

Graves: So Jazinda in your package we saw you're a high flyer tell me how does that happen with your bodybuilder physique

Jazinda: Well I get it from my mom and some from my dad my parents taught me to build functional flexible muscle and I always looked up to guys and girls like Lita the Hardys Billy Kidman Paul London you know I didn't want to be just another buff chick

Katie: Well since you said it you are a buff chick would you mind flexing

Jazinda: Sure (Flexes)

Graves: Wow! How big are they

Jazinda: Right now about thirteen thirteen and half inches I leaned out some they're normally fourteen inches and it all natural

Katie: Well before you go one last question what is it you hope to gain from this tournament

Jazinda: A win but most certainly those bragging rights

Graves: Well from one of the strongest women in this tournament lets take a look at one of the othe power houses and one of the smallest lets look at Addison Tobin and Cammi Kite (cuts to footage of Addison in the locker room wearing her gear and cuts in highlights of her wrestling and lifting weights before cutting to her in the studio)

Addison: I am Addison Tobin and I'm from Oslo Norway (Shows her wrestling and lifting) I started off as an amature wrestler and then transitioned in to Olympic lifting (Shows her as an amature wrestler and Power lifter and as a wrestler) The most I ever lifted was and three hundered ninty pound dead lift and squat and I maxed out on pound shy of four hundred pounds at bench pressing (Shows more of her wrestling) I would describe my style as power and skill and a bit of flash that they're not ready for (cuts to Cammi Kite in the locker room and shows her in the ring wrestling hitting various high flying moves)

Cammi: My name is Cammi Kite I'm 22 years old from Auckland New Zealand and I'm 5'1" tall (shows more highlights of her matches then shows her in the studio ) Aside from a pro wrestler I'm also a former pro surfer (shows her surfing and her trophies) And I am also water rescue EMT and life guard shows her inher lifeguard and EMT uniforms) Meaning I jump out of helicopters and save people and I'm on my way to becoming a yoga instructor (shows her doing yoga) But I'm more a wrestling hippie than anything (show her wrestling and hitting her finisher) I thank people under estimate me because of my size but I'm a mighty mite and I can surprise you if the moon is right and the universal bodies converse (shows more highlights flash before going to the bracket graphic)

Graves: Well it will be the wild New Zealand hippie vs years of experience as Cammi Kite takes on Amber O'Neil

Katie: Well that's good but experience vs as experience as Riho takes on Connie Garcia

Graves: Another great mix of expirence vs skill as Sumi Saki takes on Faye Jackson

Katie: The strong and powerful Addison Tobin will take on The dark wild Taleer Hendrix

Graves: And finally rounding out the first round its the two former tag partenrs squaring off as Saskia St. Claire takes on Octavia Lakee (Cut to the desk) And Katie with soo much talent who are your picks

Katie: Man oh man Odds on fave are Ketih Lee and Candice LaRae and Kari Sane and Adam Cole but I can see someone like a Cammie Kite ore a Jessie Lee Strode pulling an upset

Graves: I'm making my call right now Lio Rush and Kari Sane for the win

Katie: You sure

Graves: Absolutley not I mean how can you pick

Katie: Well we'll see when the first round kicks of I'm Katie Perrit and goodnight folks and we'll se you for round one of the CSGP (show fades out)

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **D: Weel girls how'd I do**

 **M: Awesome we're gonna enjoy the first round**

 **T: Yep can't wait to get going**

 **D: Cool Well Im Dave**

 **M: Im Mandy**

 **T: And I'm Tay saying**

 **All: Peace Love Crew out**


	3. Round 1

**A/N: Hello fans it's me the SDR here with Round one of the CSGP! Now Mandy and Tay were supposed to do this but due to some tech problems they can't so here you go and enjoy**

* * *

 **Intro: ( Champion plays as it shows the competitors in the tournament before showing the arena and the crowd)**

JR: Live from Full Sail University we welcome you to the first round of the Culture Shock Grand Prix! Good evening folks I'm Jim Ross and joining me at ring side is the wild woman the Renegade Katie Perritt

Katie: Thank you Jim and tonight 36 of the best wrestler from all over the world face off in this tournament to crown the best

Jim: That's right a total of four rounds of single elimination two in men's two in womens

Katie: That's right and if you survive to the semi finals you get put into three triple threat matches. The winners of each triple threat match will be placed in the final of their brackets so it will be the three best men verses each other in the finals and three best women verses each other in the finals winner takes all

JR: Well then Katie lets get ready and get going as we take start the men's first round bracket

Katie: Yeah (Finishes as the lights go royal purple and a middle eastern hip hop sounding music hits )

Announcer: The following is a men's first round match introducing first representing Dubai weighing in at 250lbs Draqon Par! (Draqon makes is way to the ring dressed in gear consisting of black and gold Versace patterned speedoe style trunks (ie black stipped trunks with gold Versace scroll pattern) matching need pads and robe like the Sheik wore a gold head wrap like Sabu wears and black wrestling boots)

JR: Katie I've said it before but after watching this young man in action it's like watching an Arabien Brusier Brody

Katie: And I'll second that but he has technical skills as well but he will scratch bite and make his opponents if need be but his first round opponent is not above dirty tactics of his own (Finishes as Takahashi's theme hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing Japan weighing in at 194lbs Hiromu Takahashi! (Takahashi make his normal entrance)

JR: The ticking time bomb of New Japan's LIJ faction a former CMLL Lightweight and IWGP Jounior Heavyweight champion is not one to be taken lightly

Katie: Takahashi a very cerebral competitor but he'll need all those mind games to get past this guy

JR: And We'll see as this match gets going

Hiromu and Draqon go into a collar and elbow tie up and Draqon clubs Takahashi in the back of the neck then whips him into the ropes and hits him with a lariat knocking him to the mat making him do a quarter flip to the mat

Katie: Big time lariat by Par and he is not messing around JR (Draqon picks Hriomo up and Hits him with body slam )

Jr: No doubt about it as we see this big time Body slam not flashy but effective.

Draqon starts stomping Takahashi and plays to the crowd getting boos. He then picks Takahashi by the chin and goes to chop him but Takahasi but Hiromu blocks it and starts chpping him and head buts him and whips him into the ropes and hits him with a spinning wheel kick knocking Par off balance

Katie: Well the Ticking time bomb looking to make a comeback

Takahashi hits Draqon with a head scissors take down followed by a basement dropkick he then picks Him up and goes for the Dynamite plunger (Fireman's carry into a sit out powerslam) barely getting it and goes for the pin

Jr: Dynamite Plunger cover 1,…2 and a half and Draqon Par kicks out

Takashi Grabs Draqon's arm and rolls him into the D (his version of the triangle choke!)

Katie: Takahashi now with the D that version of the triangle choke

Draqon starts biting at Takahashi's fingers

Katie: Now look at Par bitting ant the hands and fingers of Takahashi

Draqon picks Takahashi up and hits him with a sit out power bomb and goes for a cradle pin

JR: Power bomb by Par cover 1,2… and Takahashi gets the shoulder up

Katie: Well whoever advances this has been a great match

Draqon picks Takahashi up and starts head butting him over and over and bites Himoru on the side of the head

JR: the savagery of Par biting Takahashi the ref breaking them apart (the ref pulls them apart Draqon then picks Himoru up by the throat with both hands and headbutts him before tossing him into the corner)

Katie: Now the toss to Takahasi and the Time bomb isn't ready for the gentleman savage

Draqon hits Takahashi with a splash Takahasi chops him in the chest and Draqon backs up and hits him with a Running jumping knee knocking him to the knee!

JR: Devastating running knee to Takahashi!

Draqon picks Takahashi up and hits him with the Black Rubi (Fisherman Suplex into a sit out face buster)

Katie: Black Rubi cover 1,2,3! And Draqon Par is going to the quarter finals!

JR: Well Draqon Par has managed to defuse the time bomb and standing by at the top of the ramp is Renee Young

Renee: Draqon you just advanced to the Quarter finals what if anything do you have to say

Draqon: The world is not ready for the Gentleman savage (walks off and the Camera cut to JR and Katie)

JR: Well if this match is any indication on what is about to happen in this first round we are in for a treat

Katie: That's right JR and up next we're about to get our first taste of the women in this tournament as this next match get's started (finishes as music that sounds sensual and techno like )

Anounncer: The following is a women's first round match introducing first from Paris France Yvonne Collette! (Yvonne walks out in a silver and black ladie's Singlet that looks like what Aksana wore towards her last run but more like Beth Phoenix's gear with out legs but showing more one the stomach. Over sheer black fishnets. With a silver and black bell bottom over her boots under a long floor length black a silver faux mink robe her Mel B like short hair teased up )

JR: Well here come the young lady from France

Katie: She calls herself the unstoppable untouchable French femme fetal and when someone has four black belts I'm inclined to believe them. (Finishes as _Set Me Free_ by Diplo hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing the United States from Redondo beach CA DJ Lonnie Starr! (Lonnie rides out on her Skateboard in the gear she wore during the parade of champions and CSGP shirt)

JR: Well the fun loving Cali girl a former multi time tag champion DJ Lonnie on her way out here and I've seen a lot of tape on her and Katie you've seen it first hand

Katie: Yes girl is a technical wiz in that ring and a hell of a DJ

JR: Well lets see if any of that skill shows up as this match gets underway

Lonnie and Yvonne go into a tie up Lonnie turns it into a go behind waistlock Yvonne gives her an elbow followed by a Judo like throw into an armbar pulling back on the left arm hard

JR: Collette with that throw and that Armbar that in credible martial arts background on display

Katie: Yeah JR but notice how she's not really applying that much preasure she may just be trying to toy with Lonnie a bit (Yvonne breks the hold and ruffles Lonnie's hair as she gets up and the crowd boos)

JR: It would appear you're right as Yvonne breaks the hold

Lonnie gets up and hits Yvonne with a standing dropkick knocking her off balance followed by a snapmare waiting until Yvone gets to a knee and hits her with a step knee strike making Yvonne's nose bleed. Yvonne gets' to her knees and holding her noses and hops up and spin kick Lonnie in the head nocking her to nthe mat Curses in French and starts hitting Lonnie with a series of shoot kicks targeting her ribs and back cursing in French

Katie: Well I'd like to take the time to appolgize to our French viewers for the strong language as the blue haired French model kicks the hell out Lonnie Starr

Yvonne stands Lonnie up and goes for a spinning backfist but Lonnie blocks it hits Yvonne with an Irish whip and the hits her with the bass drop (Famouser ) making the crowd cheer

JR: That Bass Drop Lonnie's version of the Famouser Cover 1,2… and Yvonne kicks out

Lonnie goes to the tope rope as Yvonne starts to pick herself up and goes for a frog splash Yvonne jumps and hits her with a midair lung buster making the crowd cheer

Katie: Excellent lung buster by Collette but and it could be an early night for the DJ

Yvonne rolls Lonnie into the Last Train To Paris (bow and Arrow submission!)

JR: Now Collette with that Submission hold she calls the last Train to Paris senched in tight (Lonnie taps) And Lonnie Star Taps it's all over!

Announcer: Here is your winner Yvonne Collette! (Yvonne bows walks over Lonnie stepping on her back as the ref raises her hand and the crowd boos)

Katie: Well a little insult to injury but I can tell you Yvonne Collette will back it up

JR: Let's hope because as it stands we have one man and woman already in the Quarter Finals (Shows the updated Brackets) and the winner of this next men's match will face Draqon Par and Katie you and I both know two people who may have a vested interest in this match (Camera Show's David and Kim in the front row and the crowd pops)

Katie: Yep and there they my bro and sis Mr. & Mrs. Angel David and Kim out here to watch this next match (Finishes as a beat that sounds like _Pills & Automobiles _by Chris Brown hits and the Lights go yellow and black)

Announcer: The Following is a mens first round match introducing first weighing in at 210lbs representing the US from Pittsburgh PA Devontay Catlin! (Devontay walks out in the gear he wore to the Parade Of Champions with a matching one sleeved hoodie)

JR: Well he's five pounds over being a cruiserweight and he is the younger cousin of the current world champion

Katie: Yeah but don't let that fool you he had to prove he needed to be here

JR: And he has a huge task in front of him (finishes as Keith Lee's WCPW theme hits)

Announcer: And his opponent weighing in at 332lbs representing the US from Wichata Falls TX Limitless Keith Lee!

Katie: 6'3 332lbs and can move what else can you say about Keith Lee

JR: A young man who started out as a top football prospect but quit to be a pro wrestler and this man can fly

Katie: And No doubt we'll see some of that as this match get's going

Keith and Devontay circle the ring sizing each other up Devontay goes for a shoulder tackle and Keith lepfrogs him making the crowd pop Keith goe for a running crossbody Devontay ducks it and bounces off the ropes hits him with a baseball slide roundhouse and rolls Keith up for a pin only getting one before Keith presses him out of the pin and kips up the fans cheer

JR: great show of agility by these two and this match is far from over

Devontay runs and hits Keith with the headscissors take sending him into the ropes he then hits him with a dropkick sending him through the ropes he then backs up and hits Keith with a swanton bomb over the top rope making the crowd cheer and David and Kim applaud

Katie: Well the Angelman applauding his little cousin's aerial skills.

Devontay tries to pick Keith up but Keith counters and hits him with a belly to belly suplex on the floor before rolling him into the ring

JR: Well Keith Lee with a belly to belly now rolling Devontay Catlin into the ring

Devontay recovers and hits Keith with a enziguri then tries for his finisher Devontay Swing (Sliada Del Sol) But Keith counters into the Spirit bomb!

Katie: Spirit Bomb! Cover 1,2,3

Announcer: Here is your winner Keith Lee!

JR: Well Keith Lee advancing to take on Draqon Par in the Quarter finals

Katie: But a great showing by the cousin of the Angel Man we'll be seeing more of him soon.

JR: No doubt but right now its time for the next woman's match (finishes as what sounds like CJ Parker's NXT theme hits)

Announcer: The foolowing is a ladies first round match introducing first representing New Zealand Cammi Kite! (Cammi walks out wearing an all orange green and brown tie dye version of her gear. Consisting of a singlet that looks like Cammi from streetfighter's outfit matching knee pads and white wresting boots her curly strawbearry blonde hair loose)

Katie: Well here comes the self proclaimed Kewi Super hippie

JR: Stand ing only 5'1" the former pro skater and surfer and current lifeguard water rescue medic and yoga instructor certainly has made quite the impression the short time she's been wrestling (Finishes as a southernrock Guns and Roses type theme plays)

Announcer: And her opponent representing the United States from Charlotte NC Amber O'Neal! (Amber walks oun a pair on black tights with a red belt and red over the knee boots and the top she wore in the parade of Champions)

Katie: Cammi may be impressive but she is up against wall of expirence with Amber O'neal Kim and I each had our first matches against this chick

JR: She broke into business in 1999 and is the wife of Luke Gallows who is here to cheer her on (Show's Luke)

Katie: Well Lets see if it helps this match gets going

Cammi and Amber go into a collar and elbow Amber quickly lock o a side wristlock and starts ringing Cammi's arm. Cammi back flips and turns it into a hammer lock. Amber reverses it into an Irish whip Cammi goes for a crossbody Amber catches her and yells " not tonight little girl" and hits her with a back breaker followed by a leg drop then goes for a cover hooking her leg

JR: Back breaker and cover by the expirenced O'neal 1,2….and Kite gets the shoulder up

Amber gets up and starts dropping elbow and double ax handles on Cammi

Katie: There you see the repeated Elbow and Strikes by O'neal that's veteran insticts

Amber goes for a another Axe handle but before she can Cammie Hits her with a drop toe hold and rolls Amber up with a small package

JR: Small package by Kite 1,2…..kick out by O'neal

Amber crawls abit on all fours and starts to get up and Cammi hits her with a Running bull dog

Katie: Big time bull dog by Kite and it looks like the Super hippie has some fight left

Cammi goes up tight and hits Amber with a Benoit style diving headbutt and goes for the cover

JR: Head butt shades of Benoit cover 1,2,…..Kick out by O'neal!

Katie: That's those veteran skills on display

Cammi picks up Amber and whips her into the corner then climbs to the top rope on the opposite end of the corner and hits the Kite Runner (coast to coast knee flying strike) making the crowd pop

JR: GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY Coast to coast high risk flying knee by Cammi Kite!

Katie: She calls it the Kite Runner JR and it could be lights out for Amber O'neal

Cammi monkey flips Amber and goes for the cover

JR: Cover by Cammi 1,2…. And Amber O'Neal barely gets the shoulder up

Cammi looks up frustrated at the ref saying 3

Katie: as we see the Frusration on Cammi Kite's face you have to wonder what if anything she has for the vetran Amber O'Neal

Cammi picks Amber up and Amber hits her with a kick to the midsection then hits her with lifting DDT making the crowd cheer a she gets up and dust her hands off

JR: A big DDT by Amber O'Neal the Veteran is back in this match

Amber stands Cammi up and says "Time to go to school little girl!" and hits her with a swinging neckbreaker making the crowd cheer before she goes up the top rope

Katie: Swinging Neckbreaker now Amber going high risk !

Amber hits Cammi with a corkscrew 450 splash into the cover making the crowd go nuts

JR: CORKSCREW 450 splash cover 1,2,3! And Amber O'Neal is in the quarter finals

Announcer: Here is your winner Amber O'Neal (Amber's music hits and she helps Cammi up dust her off and shakes her hand as Luke stands and applauds)

Katie: Well with that we have our first two quarater final matches set

JR: Yeah in the men's Quarter Final it will be Draqon Par vs Keith Lee and now Amber O'neal will face Yvonne Collette but right now lets get set for our next Men's match (Finishes as a Reggeatone sounding song hits and the lights go red white and blue)

Announcer: The following is a men's first round match introducing first representing the Dominican Republic from Charleston SC weighing in a 226lbs Tommy Estes! (Tommy makes his way to ring in the gear he wore on Parade of champions consisting of pants like TJP wears printed like the Dominican flag. Wrestling shoes that look like white high top Air Force ones and a Sleevless hoodie that matches his pants he has a Dominican Flag Tattoo covering his right pec)

Katie: He calls himself the super cruiserweight and from what I've seen JR its pretty accurate

JR: He's nearly six foot five and has an impressive vertical leap has wanted to wrestle from a very young age and no doubt we'll see some passion, fire, and Athleticism from this young man in this match (Finishes as _MotorSport_ By Migos hits )

Announcer: And his opponent representing Cuba from Miami FL. Weighing in at 215lbs Alex Velez! (Alex makes his way to the ring wearing gear consisting of sky blue and trunks that look something Like Jason Jordan currently wears with white trim and Velez in on white script. White knee pads and sky blue high top wrestling shoes a sleeveless white biker jacket with spike on it )

Katie : A former X-division and Tag champion JR I have a bit of history with this guy and when you talk about athleticism he has it in spades

JR: We are certainly in for some action as this match gets going

The bell rings and Alex and Tommy shake hands before circling the ring

Katie: A bit of sportsmanship from these two lets get going

Alex and Tommy go into a quick tie up and Alex hits Tommy with a Standing drop kick knocking Tommy into the ropes and then whips into the other side. And goes give him a back bodydrop Tommy lands on his feet and goes for a quick back slide Alex flips over and turns it into a drop kick knocking Tommy back.

JR: Great exchange by these two

Alex picks Tommy up and pushes him back and gives him a monkey flip and Tommy rolls through and hops up to the top rope and hits Alex with a springboard reverse crossbody

Katie: Great cross body by Estes and he's back in control

Tommy picks Alex and gives him a flapjack then goes to follow it up with a standing moonsault but Alex rolls away and goes for a legdrop But Tommy moves and they both kip up and the crowd cheers as they stare each other

JR: Well both theses young men seem evenly matched and we have to see what can make eith of these two lay down

Alex hits Tommy with a Leg Lariot then runs and bounces off the Ropes and hits him with a hurricanrana! Then follows it up by going to the top rope and goes hits him the a 450

Katie: 450 splash cover 1,2….And Estes gets the shoulder up!

Alex stands Tommy up and whips him but Tommy reverses it into a release straight jacket suplex letting Alex get tied up in the ropes Tommy then hits him with clothesline to the outside. Then climbs to the top rope

JR: Great clothesline now Estes going up top

Alex stands up and Tommy hits him with the Air Dominicano! (Red Arrow) making the crowd cheer and Alex's knee buckle

Katie: Air Dominicano to the outside and it doesn't look good for Alex

Tommy rolls in and the ref starts the ten count while Alex sells the knee

JR: It looks Like Velez may have tweaked that knee as the ref gets int to the ten count

Alex trys to hop up but can't

Katie: The ref at the half way point now and it doesn't look too good

Alex gets up and mangages to hobble close to the ring but falls an inch away from the ring as the ref gets to ten

Katie: And Velez just misses it and JR I think that knee is gone

Announcer: Here is your winner as the result of a count out Tommy Estes! (Tommy's music hits and he rools out helps Alex to his feet and raises his arm and the two hug and Tommy helps him to the back)

JR: Well these two put on a great match but its time for some women's action (Candice LeRae's Mae Young classic theme hits )

Announcer: The following is a women's first round match introducing first representing the United States from Anaheim CA. Candice LeRae! (Candice walks out in the gear she wore in the classic)

Katie: Well she's wrestled many of the women and some of the men currently in both TNA and WWE and tonight she's here to show her skill tonight

JR: A fifteen year vet she should be a sight to see (Finishes as an electronica like rock music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing Australia Jazinda! (Jazinda walks out flexs wlks to the ring wearing the gear she wore in the parade of champions and black wrestling shoes with kick and knee pads that match her gear her dreads in two pig tails.)

Katie: Well here comes the highflying muscle jet from down under

JR: A bodybuilder her mother a bodybuilder and gym owner her father a part time wrestler and bodybuilder now a retired police officer

Katie: Yeah Jim her mom was the first ever Aborigine to be Ms. Australia in bodybuilding and lets see if that championship blood can help her tonight

The bell rings and Candice goes for a shoulder block. Barely moving Jazinda. Jazinda hits her with a shoulder block knocking her down.

JR: With a shoulder like that Jazinda can play center for the sooners

Jazinda picks Candice up and gives her an Irish whip they do a criss cross Candice does a drop down and Jazinda hops over her then hits her with a crossbody as she gets up she picks. Candice up and Candice hits her with a deep armdrag then starts kicking her in the back and sides

Katie: Well LeRae taking it Jazinda with those kicks

Candice hits Jazinda with a low missile dropkick then stands her up and hits her with Ms LeRae's wild ride (High swinging neckbreaker)

JR: Ms. LeRae's wild ride cover 1,2…(Jazinda bench presses Candice off her nearly tossing all the way across the ring making the crowd cheer as she kips up and does a bit of an ultimate warrior like dance) Kick out with authority by Jazinda!

Katie: Jazinda is fired up and we could see the muscle jet fly!

Candice charges in and Jazinda hits her with a tilt-a-whirl head scissors holding her arms out spinning around for close to twenty rotations before releasing it sending Candice dizzily staggering into the corner. She then backflips across the ring and hits her with an elbow she then picks Candice up sets her on the top rope and hits her with the Bondi Blitz! (Rolling Moonsault side slam then goes for the cover)

JR: That Bondi Blitz cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner Jazinda!

Katie: Well as Jazinda advances lets take a look at the updated brackets

JR: We now know we will see Amber O'Neal vs Yvonne Collette and Keith Lee vs. Draqon Par now Tommy Estes and Jazinda have advanced and we're about to find out who Tommy Estes next opponent will be next (Finishes as Joe Hendry's WCPW theme _Prestigious_ hits)

Announcer: The following is a men's first round match introducing first representing Scotland and the Unitied Kingdom from Glasgow Scotland weighing in at 230lbs Joe Hendry! (Joe walks out wearing his all black gear )

Katie: JR from what I've herd they call this guy the local hero

JR: That do I've had the honor of calling a few of this young man's matches for the WCPW promotion and he is a great young talent

Katie: and judging from the music a hell of a musician! (Finishes as Drago's theme hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing Mexico Drago!

JR: in the tradition of great masked luchadores like Rey Mysterio here comes the high flying Drago!

Katie: JR I've seen this guy wrestle Grayson Shaw and he is a Sight to behold and we'll see as this match gets going

Drago and Joe go into a collar and elbow. Joe turns it into a side head lock Drago shoots him into the ropes. Joe tries to come back with a clothesline but Drago slides between his legs and then starts to kick Joe in the legs making him fall to a knee before round housing him then goes to the top

JR: Drago with those kicks just now gonna go high risk

Joe stands up and Drago hits him with the Dragon's Lair (flying head scissors into a rolling crucifix hold)

Katie: Dragon's Lair cover 1,2,3! Hea ain't workin by the hour!

Announcer: Here is your winner Drago! (Drago's music hits and Joe punches the mat in anger)

JR: Well Joe Hendry shocked as am we are getting the quickiest loss we've seen tonight but none the less we now know Drago will be Tommy Estes next opponent

Katie: Well less than two minutes and up next its time for more women's action (Finishes as what sounds like a recycled version of Beth Phoenix's theme mixed with Zelda)

Announcer: The following is a womens first round match introducing first representing Norway Adison Tobin ! (Adison makes her way to the ring wearing her gear she wore to the parade of champions. Consisting of shinny Emerald green long tights with gold trim around the waist. With a Keyblade on one leg and a Zelda shield on the other leg. A matching top cut like what Mercedes Martinez would wear black wrestling boots. A short sleeved hoodie that matches her gear and her hair is in a two long goddess braids)

JR: Well here comes the power house from Norway Adison Tobin who has a list of great accomplishments in Amateur wrestling and power lifting

Katie: you can say that again she was offered a spot on both Norway's women's Olympic wrestling and power lifting team but a shoulder inury during qualifying ended that and she transitioned into wrestling and I'm waiting to see how this rookie does (finishes as a the lights go down and dark rock sounding music hits)

Announcer: and her opponent representing the United States from Newbedford Mass. Taeler Hendrix! (Taeler comes out in her black and green gear and makes her normal entrance)

JR: Katie I understand that you know about Taeler Hendrix

Katie: Taeler is a beast frankly a black belt In Taekwondo a great wrestler to boot and a little crazy

JR: Well we'll see how that Crazy helps her as this match gets going

Adison and Taeler go into a collar and elbow tie up Adison turns it into a go behind waistlock then turns it into amature take down then spins around on Taeler's back and locks in a front face lock

Katie: Well there is that amature wrestling back ground on display

Taeler gets too her knees and starts trying to bridge out of the hold Adison bridges up to her feet and picks Taeler up for a vertical suplex then holds her up with one arm making the crowd cheer as she does squats before hitting her with the Valkyrie hammer (one handed jack hammer)

JR: and there's the strength with that move she calls the Valkyrie hammer cover now 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner Adison Tobin!

Katie: Well JR two back to back quick victories and we now know it will be Adison Tobin vs Jazinda in the quarter finals

JR: Yes we are four matches into the next round and I can't wait to see whose next as we get ready for more men's action (Finishes Adam Cole's theme hits)

Announcer: The following is a men's first round match introducing first representing the United states from Panama City FL. Adam Cole)

Katie: well the wait is almost over as we see Adam Cole BAY BAY!

JR: Cole a former member of the bullet club now training at NXT a former ROH champion in a first round match that has some personal history

Katie: you can say that again (Finishes as the lights go down and Marty Scurll's music hits!

Annnouncer: and his oppent representing the UK and the Bullet Club the villain Marty Scurll!

JR: Well as I understand it Marty forced Adam out of the Bullet Club

Katie: Yeah and this match here is gonna be awesome

Marty and Adam go straight into throwing right hands at each other

JR: Well this one looks like they're not wasting any time

Katie: It's bad blood JR and its time they're showing it

Marty gives Adam a Eurpean uppercut then hits im with a geman Suplex and goes for the cover

JR: German Suplex quick cover by Scurll 1,2…Cole gets the shoulder up!

Marty stands Adam up and Adam hits him with a spinbuster and starts punching him he then hits him with a wheel barrow and drops him into a double knee back breaker and goes for the cover

Katie: Sick back breaker cover by Cole 1,2 …and the Villain gets the kick out!

Both Marty and Adam get up and Marty Gives Adam an Irish whip Adam tries to charge Marty. Marty leap frogs him. Marty Goes for a standing dropkick Adam slides under it and Marty lands on his feet. They then both go for the super kick knocking each other to the mat in the middle of the ring making the fans chant and cheer

JR: Well both these men down and the ref starting the ten count

Katie: JR we could see a double count out

The ref gets to sox and Marty gets up and covers Adam

JR: Pin attempt by Scurll cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner The Villain Marty Scurll!

Katie: Well Marty Scurll advanceing to the next round and I can't wait to see who he faces next

JR: Neither can I but up next I think you have a bit of bias for the next ladies match (finishes Connie's music _Back up off me_ by Dej Loaf hits)

Announcer: The Following is a women's first round match introducing first Representing Puerto Rico from Redondo Beach CA Connie Garcia! (Connie walks out wearing the gear she wore in the Parade of champions consisting of a top and trunks made like Alexa Bliss wore in NXT and printed with the Puerto Rican flag matching knee pads and kickpads over wrestling shoes a cut off denim jacket and a Puerto Rican flag headband)

Katie: Well here comes a former knockouts champion former knockouts tag champion with a women we saw earlier Lonnie Starr and I for one hope she wins

JR: A great young talent trained by Ivory and I can't wait to see her in action (Finishes Ramu's theme hits)

Announcer: And her opponent Representing Japan from Osaka Ramu! (Ramu walks out wearing her normal gear and a BSK shirt

Katie: Well here comes Taker's little brat and JR I'll try to be as impartial as I can but I can not stand this troll

JR: Well no love lost between you and the BSK and you but never the less this match is underway

Ramu and Connie circle the ring sizing each other up

JR: interesting background of Ramu the daughter of the Undertaker sister to the former world champion has been wrestling since age nine (Connie and Ramu go into a tie up)

Katie: Don't get me wrong she's talented bout she cheats and cost my girl a world title

Connie head buts Ramu in then hits her with a revese atomic drop followed by a tornadoe DDT and goes for the cover

JR: Torndoe DDT cover…kick out at two by Ramu

Connie picks Ramu up and goes for a Irish whip Ramu reverses it and sends Connie into the ropes and hits her with a cross body then hooks the leg for the cover

Katie: Crossbody by Ramu cover 1…. Kick out by Garcia!

JR: Well Ramu will have to come up with something fast to beat Garcia

Connie picks Ramu up a whips her into a corner Connie hits Ramu with high angle stinger splash. She backs up and Goes for anther but Ramu blinds her by blowing the black mist then hits her with a choke slam and goes for the cover

Katie: No Way! God damn it that black mist and the choke slam cover 1,2,3 Ramu steals it!

Announcer: Here is your winner Ramu! (Ramu rolls out and starts waling over to the announce table looking at Katie)

JR: Well it looks like Ramu may have taken exception to what you have said Katie

Katie: Excuse me (Katie takes off headset and gets in Ramu's face the two stare each other down before Ramu smiles and leaves and Katie goes back to the announce desk)

JR: Looks like you and Ramu almost came to blows just then

Katie: Lets just get to the next match (Finishes as Lio Rush's M.O.T.H theme )

Announcer: The following is a mens first round Match introducing first Representing the United States weighing in 160lbs Lio Rush! (Lio makes his normal entrance)

JR: Well here is one of the truly amazing athletes in this tournament

Katie: a great high school wrestling stand out and at just 23 years old has held six championships across the indies but can that help him tonight (Finishes as Mil Muertes them hits)

Announcer: And his opponent Representing Mexico weighing in at 246lbs Mil Muertes

JR: Well the masked heavyweight from Mexico may prove to be a challenge for the young high flyer

Katie: Well Mil Muertes's name means a thousand deaths but if Lio can out quick him he may keep it from being a thousand and one

JR: Well lets see as we get this match started

Lio charges Mil and Mil grabs him and hits him with a big high back body drop. Lio lands on his feet and hits with a back kick and stats kicking Mil's legs

Katie: Lio Rush chopping the big man down to a more manageable size it would seem

Lio gets Mil to his knees then back up and bounces off the ropes and hits him with a very loud enziguri! Then goes for the cover

JR: Thundering Enziguri by Rush now the cover ….(Mil kicks out pressing Lio up and tossing him) kick out with authority by Muertes

Lio and Mil both get up. Lio goes for a dropkick but Mil catches him and hits him with a sit out power bomb then picks him up and then hits him with the flatliner! And goes for the cover

Katie: Flatliner and it could be all done for Rush!

JR: Cover 1…..and Rush gets the shoulder up at two!

Katie: JR not a lot of people kick out of that move

Mil picks Lio up and rams him into a corner then backs up and waits for Lio to Stagger out and goes for the dagger to the heart (Spear) But Lio moves at the last second making Mil's momentum toss himself out of the ring Lio then backs up runs and hit's Mil with sommersault puntcha to the outside! Making the crowd cheer

JR: Big Sommer sault Pntcha by Lio Rush and rush back in this thing

Lio struggles but gets Mil Back in the ring then climbs to the top rope from the outside and hits him with a tilt-a-whirl DDT then locks in a cradle pin

Katie: Tilt-a-whirl DDT cradle cover 1,2,3!

Announcer here is your winner Lio Rush!

JR: Well with Lio Rush advances lets take look at the updated brackets (shows a Bracket graphic pops up) We now kno it will be Keith Lee vs Draqon Par, Tommy Estes vs. Drago and Now Lio Rush vs Marty Scurll!

Katie: and now its time for the battle of Japan as we get set for more women's action (Finishes as Kairi Sane's theme hits )

Announcer: The following is a women's first round match introducing first representing Japan Kairi Sane! (Kairi makes her way to the ring in her gear she wore to Mae Young Classic first round )

JR: Well the Pirate Princess the Amazing Kairi Sane

Katie: JR this girl is an amazing athlete and has an elbow drop that rivals the late great Macho Man (Finishes as Riho's up tempo J-pop theme hits)

Announcer: And her opponent also representing Japan Riho Hime! (Riho walks out in a pink and black version of her gear she wore to the parade of champions consisting of a black silky off the shoulder short sleeve top and a matching tutu over black tights and pink and black kick pads)

JR: Well here are two of the three youngest women in this tournament

Katie: Yeah much Like Ramu Riho started wrestling at nine and can go hard and has an intense rivalry of sorts with Ramu

JR: Well lets see if they get to face each other in the next round as this match gets going

Rihio and Kairi go into a tie up Kairi turns it into a go behind waist lock. Riho pulls Kairi's hands apart and turns it into a hammer lock. Kairi elbows her and then turn it into an Irish whip Riho hops on the middle rope and hits Kairi with a springboard cross body into a cover only getting a one count. Kari hits her with a chop to the leg and rolls her up into a school girl only getting one Rihio rolls backwards and hits her with a drop kick then goes for another pin only getting one

JR: A nice exchange and pin attempts in the early going by theses young ladies in the early going

Katie: High octane that's the one speed they know JR

Kair and Rhio get up and Riho hits Kairi hits her with a Jumping knee strike then hits her with the Kuru Kuru ribbon (Multiple armscissor reveloutions into a sunset flip into a prawn hold )

JR: Kuru Kuru Cover 1,2…Sane kicks out

Kairi Kick up and hits Riho with a roundhouse knocking her to the mat she then backs up and hits her with a sliding D( sliding forearm smash) The starts climbing the top rope as the fans cheer

Katie: Kari going up could we see it JR….(Kairi hits the Elbow on Riho) Insane Elbow! Cover 1,2…NO!

JR: both these young women need an answer for each other

They both get up and charge at each other they do a cris cross and Riho hits her with a modified version of the Somato (running double knee strike into rana pin) making the fans go nuts)

Katie: Somato cover 1,2,3! Riho advances

Announcer: her is your winner Riho Hime!

JR: Well Riho Hime will be facing Ramu and lets look at the updated women's bracket

Katie: as you said JR it will be Ramu vs. Riho along with Jazinda vs. Adison Tobin Amber O'neal vs Yvonne Collete and Now its time for more men's action (finishes as a metal sounding theme hits)

Announcer: The following is a men's first round match introducing first representing Canada weighing in at 280lbs Bryan Coe! (Bryan makes his way to the ring in the gear he wore in the parade of champions. Consisting of a black sleeveless MVP style Singlet with white trim and a white punisher like skull on the front black knee pads and black wrestling boots under matching baseball like jacket )

JR: Well here is a man whose had an intersecting journey to this match tonight

Katie: Started his career at eighteen in the year 2000 and now after years of battling addiction and being in and out of Jail at 35 he his now a family man and views this tournament as a chance at redemption and he just may when this whole thing (Finishes as Michael Elgin's them hits)

Announcer: And his opponent also representing Canada weighing 245lbs Michael Elgin!

JR: Well Big Mike Michael Elgin has bee called unbreakable and with his size and strength at 5'11" 245 I'm inclined to believe it

Katie: Well both these two big Knucks can move quick and if you're expecting this one to stay grounded you're about to get a shock as this match gets going

Elgin and Coe go into a collar and elbow and try to push each other back not really moving each other. Kind of bumping chest.

JR: Neither of these two big hass athletes not giving each other an inch.

Bryan starts to over power Elgin but can't quite do it and starts to headbutt him. Elgin then starts to head butt him and the two go into a head butt battle making the fans cheer .

Katie: This one is a battle of wills JR

Bryan and Michael head butt each other and back apart showing that've busted each other open

JR: Both these men now wearing the crimson mask and this match could be over quick.

Elgin picks Elgin up and hits him with the Elgin bomb Spinning sit out power bomb

Katie: Elgin bomb cover 1,2…. And Coe gets the shoulder up

Coe rolls out of the pin kips up and as Elgin gets up Coe hits him with a jumping lariot!

JR: Big jumping lariot by Coe!

Bryan waits for Elgin to get up and hits him with the Ramstien (Olie oop side effect!) then goes for the cover

Katie: Ramstien cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner Bryan Coe (Bryan's music hits and rolls out of the ring celebrating)

JR: Well Bryan Coe grabs the win and his road to redemption begins.

Katie: Well that's awesome and now it's time for more women's action (Finishes as music sounding like Jidena's a _Little bit more_ hits)

Announcer: The following is a women's first round introducing first representing South Africa Stacie Matunda ! (Stacie walks out in a CSGP shirt over the gear she wore in the parade of black women's MMA style trunks with the South African flag on the trim and waist band a matching black MMA sports bra like top and matching kick pads over wrestling shoes and black MMA gloves )

JR: Well Stacie Matunda another one of these young women that come from that MMA and kickboxing background

Katie: Yeah JR a black belt in Muy Thai has been many MMA tournaments likes to use either a superman punch or Kimora as a finisher but she can grapple with the best of them (Finishes as Solo Darling's Rumble bees theme hits)

Annnouncer: And her opponent representing the United States from the Bronx NY Solo Darling! (Solo wakes her way to the ring wearing the gear she currently wears in CHIKARA)

JR: Well here she is she calls herself the sugar creature and Katie what can you tell us about Solo Darling

Katie: The five foot three Sugar creature love to have fun but don't let that fool you she has an impressive effective arsenal and has a great amount of surprising strength

JR: Well We'll see as this match gets going

Solo and Stacie go into a tie up Stacie locks on a hammer lock Solo reverse it into an arm wringer Stacie slips out of it hits Solo with a side Russian leg sweep and follows with an elbow drop goes for the cover gets a one count she stands Solo up and goes to hit her in the back of the head. Solo blocks and hits her with a forearm to the jaw. The hooks her with a head lock the runs up the ropes and hits her with a tilt- a- whirl snap suplex into a pin

Katie: Tilt-a-whirl snap suplex cover 1,2… and Matunda gets the shoulder up

Stacie gets up and hits Solo with an armdrag Solo rolls through and then hits her with a clothesline Stacie rolls through and hits her aleg pick rolls her through and locks in a fujiwa armbar

JR: With that Fujiwa locked in showing off that submission skill

Solo gets her feet under her and powers out of the armbar kicks Stacie in the midsection. Stacie backs back and kicks her in the head with a jumping roundhouse to the head knocking her to the mat

Katie: Jumping round house nearly decapitating Solo Darling cover 1,2…..NO! (Stacie holds up three fingers at the ref)

JR: I thought Stacie had her

Katie: Stacie did too

Stacie picks Solo up and slaps on an arm wringer Solo goes into a seris of escape rolls before giving Stacie a two handed hand shake before flipping her into a single leg Boston Crab sitting on Stacie's lower back

JR: Now that single leg Boston Crab

Katie: She calls it the iron sting

Stacie goes into a push up position and grabs the bottom rope making Solo break the hold

JR: Matunda gets the bottom rope making her break the hold

Solo stands Stacie up and goes for a bulldog but Stacie sends her face first into the ropes and hits her with a superman punch as she bounces back making the crowd cheer

Katie: Superman punch cover 1,2,3! Stacie Matunda advances

Announcer: Her is your winner Stacie Matunda

JR: Well Stacie Matunda advances and this women's bracket is looking super stacked.

Katie: True and so is the Men's and speaking of which its time for more Men's action (finishes as _Party Monster_ by the Weeknd hits )

Announcer: The following is a men's first round match introducing first representing the United States from Kansas City MO. Weighing 359lbs Gideon Maxwell! (Gideon walks out with two three very attractive women in gogo dancer outfits. Wearing black and gold Ric Flair like robe of his Black and gold speedoe trunks ie. Dark gold trunks with black tribal like accents and Party monster on the back. Matching knee pads and black boots with gold laces)

JR: Well here he comes folks with the ladies and Katie you used to be in a faction with him what can you tell me about Gideon Maxwell (Gideon gets in the ring and the girls help him out of his robe

Katie: Built like Rakishi moves like Rey Mysterio that's all that needs saying and everyone needs to watch that 450 splash (Finishes as the Gorillas of Destiny theme hits)

Announcer: and his opponent representing Tonga Toma Tonga!

JR: Well here he is the bad boy Toma Tonga a great second generation wrestler the son of Haku who has made quite the name for himself in Japan

Katie: yes he is and I'm really anxious to see just how he handles Gideon

Gideon goes to tie up with Toma and Toma quickly moves behind him like Night Crawler. Gideon moves in again but Toma moves again and gives him and arm drag. Gideon rolls through and hits Toma with a crossbody making the fans cheer

JR: That's 359lbs flying through mid air knocking you down

Gideon then gets up and hits him with a standing moonsault making the fans cheer and Toma roll around holding his ribs then goes up top

Katie: Toma may have some broken ribs and now Gideon going up top (Gideon hits Toma with the 450) 450!

JR: 450 splash 1,2,3 Gideon Maxwell advances

Announcer: Here is your winner Gideon Maxwell!

Katie: Well we now know Gideon Maxwell will be facing Bryan Coe in the next round and Now its time to see who faces Stacie Matunda as we shift to women's action (finishes as Faye Jackson's ROH theme hits)

Announcer: The following is women's first round match introducing first representing the United States from Toledo Ohio Faye Jackson!

JR: Well one year of experience vs. 20 years of experience

Katie: Yeah also a bit of teach vs student aswell (Sumie Saki!)

Announcer: And her opponent representing Japan Sumie Saki!

JR: Sumie Saki made her debut in 1997 and has competed in both MMA and wrestling

Katie: That's right JR and she has impressive records in both and lets see how the student fares against to Teach as this match gets going

The bell rings and Sumie and Faye shake hands before sizing each other up

JR: Great show of respect by these two as this match gets going

Sumie and Faye tie up Faye puts Sumie in a wrist lock Sumie reverses it a into a go behind and pushes Faye into the ropes to set up for a suplex and Faye but bumps her pushing her back Faye then goes for a clothes line Sumie ducks it and hits Faye with a dropkick that makes her wobble goes for a crossbody but Faye Ctatches it and hits her with a northern light suplex into a bridging pin only getting a one count

Katie: One count off the northen lights by Jackson as the Veteran Sumi Saki kicks out

Faye stands Sumie up and Sumie kicks her in the mid section then goes for a body slam but can't get Faye up and Faye whips her into a corner then follows with a splash making Sumie fall into a seat position She then backs up and does a little shimmy

JR: A little celebration by Jackson

Katie: No Jr she's setting up for that triple spun milk shake

Faye runs and hits Sumie with her but she moves into another corner and hits her with her butt again. She then moves to another corner and hits another backs up

Katie: Now for the cherry on top with a little Chocolate thunder !

Faye goes for a cannonball but Sumie rolls away making her miss then slaps on an armbar

JR: Well missing the chocolate thunder now Saki with that armbar

Faye taps

Katie: And Faye Jackson taps

Announcer: Here is your winner Sumi Saki! (Sumi's music hits and she helps Faye up and shakes her hand

JR: Well Sumi Saki advances to face Stacie Matunda and now we've come to our last men's match

Katie: And I can't wait it (Finishes as _The Posse (Shoot Em Up)_ by Intelligent Hoodlum hits)

Announcer: The following contest is a men's first round match introducing first reperesnting the United States from Houston Texas weighing in at 240lbs Jessie Lee Strode! (Jessie Lee walks to the wearing the tights and cowboy hat he wore to the Parade of champions and black vest like shirt something like Mario Van Peeples wore in Posse)

JR: Well Jessie Lee Strode the great grandson of actor and wrestler Woodie Strode a football stand out at Morehouse University actually got into wrestling because of his legendary grand father

Katie: On top of that he calls himself the ghetto cowboy and does so with pride because of his grand father being a huge western star and the fact that the black man's history in cowboy culture is over looked (finishes as Nico Rice's music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing Trinidad from Atlanta GA! Weighing in at 222lbs Nico Rice! (Nico walks out in his BSK Japan shirt and his red and black short bike short like trunks knee and Kick Pads that look like the flag of Trinidad)

JR: Well Nico Rice a great young highflyer of sorts from the Japanese arm of the BSK faction and Katie you and I both know a bit of history between these two

Katie: Yeah Jim these two are friends former teammates and roommates back at Morehouse they know each other well and I love to see how that familiarity will play into this match

JR: Well lets see as this match gets underway

Jessie and Nico shake hands as the bell rings and then go into a tie up. Jessie pushes Nico against the ropes before whipping him into the other side. Nico leap frogs on the recoil then goes for a back slide Jessie rolls through and hits him with drop kick he then goes to drop a double axe handle Nico moves and rolls onto Jessie's back and locks in a chin lock Jessie get to his knees and turns it into a kneeling snapmare goes to Charge Nico and Nico turns it in to a Japanese armdrag then follows with a Spinning wheel kick taking Jessie down to the mat and goes for the cover

JR: Spinning wheel kick and a cover by rice 1,2 and Strode gets the shoulder up and after a great exchange by bothe these men I'd say that Rices seem sto be taking the lead

Katie: JR: Im inclined to agree

Nico stands Jessie up and goes for a belly to belly and gets a hip toss counter form Jessie. Jessie goes to give him boot to the face but Nico hits him with a drop toe hold and locks in an STF

JR: Stf Locked in on Strode

Katie: It's ultra rare we see submissions from Nico Rice but the way he has it locked in this could be it for Strode

Jessie inches along and reaches the bottom rope

JR: And Strode makes it to the bottom rope

Nico gets up and goes to the top rope as Jessie picks himself up he goes for a shooting star press but Jessie catches him making the crowd cheer and rams him into the corner

Katie: Jessie Lee Strode making a comeback JR !

Jessie hops over Nico pulls him back and hits him with the Outlaw round up (Diamond dust!) then gets the cover

Katie: Outlaw Round Up cover

JR: Variation of the Diamond dust 1,2,3 Jessie Lee Strode advances!

Announcer: Here is your winner Jessie Lee Strode! (Jessie's music hits and Jessie helps Nico up and the two bro hug and hold each others hands up)

Katie: Well that was our last men's match and now its time for our last women's match (finishes as _Shake Your Bam Bam_ by RDX hits and the lights go green and yellow)

Announcer: The following is a women's first round match introducing first Representing Jamaica Saskia St Claire! (Saskia makes her way to the ring wearing a track jacket in the colors of the Jamaican Olympic team over the gear she wore in the parade of champions)

JR: Well here comes the talented young lady from Kingston Jamaica she is of Chinese decent as I understand it and impressive track stand out in the high hurdle

Katie: That's right her family can be traced back to the Haka Chinese that were brought over to Jamaica by the English she was born and raised in Kingston and became a great runner and got into wrestling after nearly tearing her ACL and has excelled at it (Finishes as what sounds like atribal version of Wiz Kahlifa's work hard plays)

Announcer: And her opponent representing Samoa Octavia Leakee (Octavia walks out bare foot in the gear she wore in the parade of champions)

JR: Well Octavia Leakee from the big island of Honolulu Hawaii wear she grew up a woman of Samoan decent a Rugby star and her opponents tag partner

Katie: That's right these two together with Connie Garcia who was eliminated earlier tonight were called Tropical Storm OSC and were Tage champs but right now lets see them go at as this match gets going

The bell ring and Saskia hits Octavia with a dropkick and the goes for a cross body and Octavia catches her and yells nope before hitting her with a sidewalk slam

JR: Big side walk slam by the near six feet tall Samoan

Katie: Friendship aside JR these two know what's at steak

Octavia moves in to pick Saskia up and Saskia turns it into a monkey flip then runs and hops on the second rope and goes for a diving reverse elbow but Octavia catches her in a wheel barrel position Saskia tries to turn it into bulldog but Saskia turns it into an atomic drop. She then goes to pick Saskia up and goes for a powerbomb Saskia reverses it into a hunicanrana and goes for a pin only getting one. Octavia quickly gets up and pulls Saskia into a backslide only getting one before they do a stare down before they both get up and go into criss cross

JR: The Familiarity of these two being a team showing as neither of these two can seem to get an upper hand

Katie: yeah JR this one is gonna come down to who can use that inside knowledge better

Saskia ducks and hits Octavia with a drop toe hold making Octavia get hung up on the middle rope. Then does Little Dance and goes into the dutty whined (619 dropping the dime combo) and goes into a cover

Katie: Dutty Whined connects cover 1,2….. Kick Out!

Octavia kips up and the two go into another criss cross then they both hit eachother a spinning wheel kick Octavia Kips up before the ref get to thee and lets out a Samoan war yell then picks Saskia up whips her in to the ropes and hits her with the Kona Rush Combo (springboard Jumping Samoan Drop followed by a spring board headbutt) then rolls her into a small package pin

JR: KONA RUSH 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner Octavia Leakee! (Octavia celebrates and her music hits and he walks out with Jessie Lee)

JR: Well here comes the creator of the Tournament and Jessie Lee Storde coming out here but for what

Katie: I don't know but if I know the angel man it will be good

David: First of all I want to congratulate you two and everyone else that advanced tonight (fans cheer) But unfortunately you two don't have any opponents for the next round and in my tournament no body gets a bi! (Fans cheer)

JR: Well what does this mean

Katie: Listen JR just listen

David: So in the interest of fairness I'll give you two options one you each pick your opponent from someone eliminated from your bracket now I won't judge you the fans might but I won't because I know the level of talent we have or option two we late fate decide (Fans cheer)

JR: What does that mean

David: What that means is that we put the pictures up we shuffle them right there on the screen and when I say stop whose ever pictures they land on those two will face off in match with a five minute time limit (fans cheer) So cowboy you're up first what will it be

Katie: I'd like to know

Jessie: No offense to you Angel man but I'd like to face the one person that's only here because he's your blood so Devontay Catlin is my next opponent (fans cheer)

JR: Well bold words from Jessie Lee Strode

Katie: Ones he may grow to regret

David: Ok good choice and just so you know handing out ass whippins runs in my family (fans cheer) Now onto you

Octavia: Unlike the Cowboy I'll let the fates decide (fans cheer)

JR: Well Octavia Leakee putting her next opponent in the hand of the fates as it were

David: You herd her start it up (all the elemenated womens pictures pop up and then go into a shuffle as the fans cheer) Stop! (the screen stops and fans cheer as the screen shows Lonnie Starr and Connie Garcia!) Well those are your potential opponents lets clear the ring and get to it (Connie's music hits and she walks out still pouring water in her eyes)

Announcer: The following is a ladies first round match with a five minute time limit! Introducing first Representing Puerto Rico Connie Garcia

JR: Well Connie Garcia still suffering the effects of the black mist from Ramu and I don't think it's wise for her to be out here

Katie: Me neither but if There is one thing I know about these former tag partners they fight to the end (Finishes As Lonnie's music hits and she walks out holding in ice pack on her back dropping it on the way

Announcer: And her opponent representing the United states DJ Lonnie Starr

JR: Both these women the walking wounded and I don't know how long this match may go

Katie: Well JR once that bell rings Five minutes will be all that separates them from a shot at the gold

The bell rings and Connie quickly hits Lonnie with a spinbuster and locks on the figure four

JR: Figure Four and this one could be over in seconds

Lonnie fights for a few minutes then flips the hold reverseing the pressure

Katie: Lonnie revesred it!

Connie tries to reach the bottom rope but taps

JR: Garcia Taps! Garcia taps!

Announcer: Here is your winner DJ Lonnie Starr! (Lonnie's music hits and she helps Connie up and the two shake hands and hug and Connie mouths win)

Katie: Well Lonnie Starr advances and this concludes night one of the CSGP I'm the Renegade for Good Ole JR saying good night

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks what did you think of night one and what OC's would you like to see more of let me know in the reviews anyway peace love SDR out**


	4. Round 2 pt1

**A/N: Hey people welcome to 2018 and enjoy it this is round 2 of the CSGP and we have a lot of ground to cover so much so I may split it into two parts. Soo lets go**

 **Round two**

 **Intro: Show opens with high lights of the first round before going into its normal into then a crowd shot and then cuts to JR and Katie at commentary**

JR: We are here for this sold out crowd here at full sail for round two of the most innovative tournament in wrestling this round two of the CSGP! Good evening folks Good ole JR Jim Ross along side the Renegade Katie Paritt and Katie we have some intense action ahead tonight.

Katie: That's right the winners of each match tonight will advance to the semi finals where they will be put into one of three triple threat matches in each bracket where the winners will be placed in a final round triple threat match for there bracket and JR I'm so pumped I can't wait! (Finishes as Yvonne's music hits)

JR: Well you won't have to wait as its ladies first.

Announcer: The following is a second round ladies match introducing first representing France Yvonne Collette! ( Yvonne walks out wearing a burnt orange version of the gear she wore in the first round under a cream colored mink robe)

Katie: Well the Unstoppable French Femme Fetal had an impressive victory in the first round but her opponent this round has a bit more experience (Finishes as Amber O'Neal's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing the United states from Charlotte NC Amber O'neal! (Walks out in gear consisting of a black long sleeved V-neck crop top metallic silver belted shorts black knee pads and black boots)

JR: Well the near twenty year vet out of charlotte NC Amber O'Neal on her way out hoping to take out the young French student of martial arts

Katie Amber is going to have to watch out for those skills and out think her if she plans to win

The bell rings and Yvonne jumps up and hits Amber with a crane kick knocking her flat and making the fans pop

JR: Good lord! What was that

Katie: shades of the Karate kid with that kick and I thank Amber maybe ko'ed (the ref calls for the bell and the announcer) Yep that's it she's out

Announcer: The winner of this match as a result of a knock out Yovonne Collette! (Yvonne wipes her boot off on Amber's chest then takes bow as her music hits.)

JR: Well Yovonne makes it into the first semi final fetal 4-way and this match just proves that anything can happen in a tournament

Katie: and we'll see what else as we move to our next match (Finishes as Keith Lee's music hits)

Announcer: The following is a men's second round match introducing first representing the United States from Wichita falls TX weighing in 325lbs Keith Lee (Keith walks out in his gray trunks with purple trim)

Katie: the limitless big man from Texas Keith Lee!

JR: Katie this man's athletic ability speaks for itself we really don't have to say much about it. (Draqon's music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing Dubai weighing in at 250lbs Draqon Par (Draqon walks out in a royal blue and version of his gear from round one)

Katie: the vicious gentlemen savage Draqon Par and JR if that first round match was any indication of his skill Keith Lee may have his hands full

JR: Both these young men like to hit hard and fast and we'll see who come out on top as this match gets going

The bell rings and Keith and Draqon go into a collar and elbow Draqon turn it into a headlock turning Keith away from the ref and raking his eyes repeatedly and punching him in the head.

JR: The devious tactics of Draqon par raking the eyes of Keith Lee.

Katie: I don't exactly approve JR but its effective.

Keith manages to push Draqon off into the ropes then hits him with an arm drag then gives him a lariat to the outside then backs up bounces off the ropes and hits a diving topei over the top rope onto Draqon making the fans cheer

JR: KEITH LEE FLYING THROUGH THE AIR LIKE BIRD AND HIITTING PAR with that topei!

Katie: JR that's 325lbs crashing onto you that can't be good.

Keith gets back into the ring and the ref starts to do the ten count.

JR: Well the ref starting the ten count

The ref gets to five and Draqon rolls in and the ref stops the count and Draqon charges in and Keith ducks him and they do a criss cross and Draqon hits Keith with a bicycle kick then goes for the black rubi barely getting Keith up and apparently hurting his own back then hooks the leg for a pin

Katie: Black Rubi cover 1,2,…NOO!

Draqon gets up selling his back

JR: Par couldn't get all of that black Rubi and it looks like he may have hurt his back

Katie: and back injury in a match like this is no good!

Draqon punts Keith in the temple he then stands Keith up and whips him into the corner and then chops him repeatedly then goes for a splash and Keith moves. Then chops him and whips him across the ring and as he bounces off he hit Draqon with a hurricarana making the fans cheer

JR: HURRICANRANA BY LEE ON PAR !

Keith kips up then picks up Draqon with a Spirit Bomb!

Katie: Spirit bomb cover 1,2,3! Keith Lee advances!

Announcer: Here is your winner Keith Lee!

JR: Well Keith Lee goes to the semi finals and the first male to do so as we prepare to move onto our next women's match between two of the strongest women in in this tournament

Katie: Yeah the self Proclaimed Aussie Muscle Jet Jazinda takes on the Norse power house Addison Tobin and earlier today both sat down to talk about the match and lets take a look (Cuts to a split screen of Addison and Jazinda in workout gear sitting on a ring apron then zooms in Addison )

Producer: Soo what do you think of Jazinda (cuts to Jazinda)

Jazinda: What do I think of Addison? She's strong for one (cuts Addison)

Addison: she has great physique but lacks a bit of finesse (shows clips of Jazinda in the ring then cuts to Jazinda)

Jazinda: She lacks a bit flash but she has great amateur style (Shows Jazinda in a match)

Producer: Is there a rivalry between you two (cuts to Addison)

Addison: Not so much a rivalry as there is a difference of opinion (cuts to Jazinda)

Jazinda: She doesn't really thank bodybuilders can be truly great wrestlers I prove otherwise (Cuts to Addison)

Addison: I will win and win the tournament (Cuts to the arena as Addison's music hits)

Announcer: The following is a women's second round match introducing first representing Norway Addison Tobin! (Addison makes her way to the ring in a Norwegian flag print version of her gear)

JR: Well here comes the powerful amateur wrestler and power lifter turned wrestler making her way to the ring and Katie given the strength of both young women I don't know who to favor

Katie: Me neither JR but I can tell you this match is gonna be good (finishes as Jazinda's theme hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing Australia Jazinda! (Jazinda makes her way to the ring wearing her gear she wore in the first round as she does the camera shows Adina Rackim in the front row)

JR: Well as we see the Aussie muscle jet come to the ring we see Adina Rackim in the crowd here.

Katie: JR all the star are watching this tournament. And we'll see how things go

Addison and Jazinda stare each other down and Jazinda does a double bicep pose making the crowd cheer. Addison smirks and does the same. Before going into a collar and elbow

JR: bit of a pose down before the collar and elbow as this match gets going.

Addison and Jazinda try to over power each other but can't they then pull apart and Addison calls for a test of strength

Katie: Looks like we're gonna get a test of strength

Addison and Jazinda go into the test and Addison quickly turns it into a fireman's carry then presses Jazinda in a military splash holding her for ten seconds while the fans cheer before slamming her and picking her up

JR: Incredible strength on display by Tobin

Katie: Yeah but will it be enough

Addison chops Jazinda in the chest and goes for an Irish whip but Jazinda reverses it sending her into the ropes and hits Addison with a standing drop kick then rolls her up in a cradle pin

JR: Great dropkick hitting flush on Tobin cover 1,2… kick out by Addison Tobin

Katie: Both these two powerful women it's gonna take more than that to take either one of them out.

Jazinda stands Addison up and goes for an uppercut but Addison blocks it and kicks her in the mid section and hits her with the Valkyrie Hammer (One handed Jack hammer and goes for the pin)

JR: Valkyrie Hammer out of no where cover 1,2…..Kick out by Jazinda!

Jazinda sets up and looks shocked.

Katie: JR if you see that shocked look on Addison Tobin's face that's because I've seen footage and no one has ever kicked out of that Valkyrie Hammer

Addison gets up slaps the mat and picks up Jazinda and locks in a dragon sleeper

JR: Dragon sleeper by Tobin locked in and this could be it for this one

The ref starts to check Jazinda letting her arm drop once. He then lets its it drop again and on the third drop Jazinda stops her arm from dropping

Katie: Jazinda not giving up without a fight

Jazinda bridges out and turns it into a head scissors take down the crowd pops and Jazinda plays to the crowd

JR: Jazinda powering out and now she's working full blast

Jazinda hits a charging Addison with a deep she then drop kicks her into a corner then hits her with a cross body. Then sets Addison on the top rope then climbs up and hits her a Bondi Blitz (flux copasseder) then gets the cover

Katie: Bondai Blitz cover 1,2,3 Jazinda advances!

Announcer: Here is your winner Jazinda!

JR: Well Jazinda advances and (Adina walks in the ring) Well what's this

Katie: Adina Rackim in the ring but I don't know why

Adina takes off her shirt and pants revealing and black posing bikini and starts flexing and she and Jazinda go into a series of body building poses

JR: Well a bit of a pose down by the two body builders (Jazinda and Adina shake hands and leave the ring )

Katie: well that was fun but right now we move on to more men's action (finishes as Drago's Lucha Underground them hits)

Announcer: The following is a men's Second Round match representing Mexico Drago! (Drago makes his entrance)

JR: the mysterious man from Mexico has the fastest victory in the men's bracket

Katie: Yeah that blink of an eye victory over Joe Hendry was spectacular now lets see if we get a repeat tonight (Finishes as Tommy Estes music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing Dominican Republic from Charleston SC weighing in at 226lbs Tommy Estes (Tommy makes his way to the ring wearing a black and gold version of his first round gear )

JR: Well the super cruiserweight as he calls himself is ready for action following that tremendous first round victory but can he slay the dragon

Katie: Tommy Estes has a lot of offensive weapons and he need to bring them al to get to the next round and we'll see if he can as this match gets started.

The bell rings and Drago and Tommy both hit each other with standing missile drop kicks knocking each other to the mat making the fans gasp and cheer.

JR: Good lord! In all my days I don't think I've ever seen a match start this way Katie.

Katie: Men either stereo Missile Drop kicks both men taking each other out

The ref starts the ten count

JR: Well the ref starting the ten count

Tommy gets up at six and hits Drago with a quick standing 450 before pointing to the top rope

Katie: Tommy Estes Standing 450 now the super cruiserweight going up top could be… AIR DOMINCANO CONNECTS! Cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner Tommy Estes!

JR: Well in a quick and decisive victory Tommy Estes advances to the semi finals along side Keith Lee

Katie: That's right and our next match is the battle of Japan part two as we get set for more women's bracket action.

JR: Ramu who stole her first round match in somewhat dubious fashion takes on long time rival Riho Hime and Katie you know both these women very well what can we expect

Katie: Speed JR speed (Finishes as Riho's theme hits)

Announcer: The following is a women's quarter final match set for one fall introducing first Representing Japan Riho Hime (Riho walks out in the gear she wore in the first round)

JR: Well here she comes the wrestler and Japanese idol star Riho Hime and Katie this young lady at only nineteen is a well traveled veteran.

Katie: All Japan DDT Ice Ribbion and NJPW she's been all over JR and if you look at her face normally she smiles on her way to the ring shakes hands with the fans and tonight she's all business

JR: She may have to be (Ramu's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing Japan and BSK Japan Ramu (Ramu makes her way to the ring wearing her gear from round one Taylor's jacket from Mania and stops by and stares down Katie mockingly)

Katie: Yeah I see you I see you ! (Ramu gets into the ring)

JR: a bit of tension between you two

Katie: Let's just call the match

The bell rings and Ramu and Riho start sizing each other up before going into a collar and elbow tie up then Ramu goes into a go behind waistlock. She goes for a suplex Ramu locks her legs in a wheel barrel like hold. And goes for a cutter but Riho reverses it into an atomic drop. Then grabs her in another waist lock and hits her with a northern lights Suplex into a bridge only getting one before Ramu kicks out rolls and hits her with a dropkick to the face

Katie: Excellent hard and fast exchange by these two in the early going

JR: Yeah but it's hard to see who has the edge

Ramu starts hitting Riho with a few roundhouse kicks to the ribs then Riho catches her foot gets to her feet and hits her with an enzguri they both kip up and do a criss cross Rmau drops down and hits her with a drop toe hold and does for a single leg Boston crab but Riho kicks out sending Ramu into the ropes Ramu goes for a springboard crossbody Rhio Catches her and turns it into a tilt-a-whirl back breaker and goes for the pin

Katie: Tilt-a-whirl back breaker cover 1,2… and Ramu gets the shoulder up

Rhio gets up and makes hand gestures like its time to end the match

JR Riho may be looking to end it

Riho sets up for the Kuru Kuru but as she does Riho spits Green mist in her eyes then hits her with a choke slam then goes for the cover

Katie: Green mist damn it green mist the coke slam cover 1,2….KICK OUT RIHO KICKED OUT RIHO KICKED OUT!

The ref starts to check Riho

JR: Well the ref checking Ramu's eyes ( Fans cheer as someone in a hoodie gets in the ring ) V.T.M ! V.T.M! (Ramu turns and Vanessa hits her with the red mi to the eyes and leaves through the crowd) Red mist! By god red mist to the eyes of Ramu!

Katie: Couldn't have happened to a better person

Ramu and Riho both stagger around until Riho hoks Ramu and hits her with the Kuru Kuru

JR: Kuru Kuru blind cover 1,2 …..Ramu gets the shoulder up!

Katie: How the hell does that happen

JR: Well lets get a replay of what happened and see (shows what happened) There you see Riho go for that Kuru Kuru fiisher but Ramu hits her with the green mist and the Choke slam only getting a two count. Then your girlfriend Vanessa Trinty Mast would hit her with some red mist resulting in Riho hitting the Kur kur and only getting a two

Show s Rmau and Riho both staggering around half blind

Katie: Now both these two half blind in the ring

Rhio Goes up top and sets up for a moonsault Ramu come up behind her and hits her with a super electric chair from the second rope

JR: Super Electric Chair by Ramu and this could be it

Ramu quickly locks in the creep-y pasta

Katie: Creepy pasta shades of big sister Taylor …and Riho taps out!

Announcer: Here is your winner Ramu! (Ramu rolls out of the ring celebrating)

JR: Well with the addition of Ramu wee now know our first women's semi final match

Katie: That's right It will be Ramu, Vs. Jazinda, Vs. Yovone Collete and Jim its time to move on to the men (Finshes as Lio Rush's theme hits)

Announcer: The Following is a men's quarter final match introducing first representing the UNtited states weighing 160lbs Lio Rush!

JR: Well the man of the hour Lio Rush ready for action here tonight against a very stong opponent (Finshes as Marty Scurrl's theme hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing the United Kingdom weigh in at 183lbs the Villain Marty Scurll!

Katie: Well both of these men have a chance to move on and become the third in one of our triple threats and JR my money is on the Villain

JR : If Scurll can ground Rush he may very well pull out the win

Marty and Lio go into a tie up Marty puts Lio in a top side wrist lock facing away from the ref and starts trying to break Lio's fingers

Katie: Well Scurll trying to break the fingers of Rush

JR: That's that UK style of isolating the body

Lio hit Marty with an elbow then whips him into the ropes then backs into the ropes on the opposite side and hits him with a spinning wheel kick. He then backs into the ropes and goes for a shinning wizard but Marty picks the ankle and rolls Lio into a knee bar in the middle of the ring

Katie: Knee bar locked in by the villain and Lio Rush in a bad bad way

JR: this could be another one

Lio starts to pull himself towards the ropes

Katie: Lio now starting to fight towards the ropes

JR: He's about two feet away but when you're in a submission hold two feet is like ten miles

Lio gets to the rope and Marty has to break the hold and the fans cheer

Katie: Well Lio Rush causing Marty to break the hold but the damage may be done

Lio gets up and dropkicks Marty and lands his leg buckling a little he then hits Marty with a pale kick and goes for the pin only getting two

JR: two count by Rush and it may take more than that to take down the Villian

Lio climbs up to the top and goes for the Dragon's call and Scurll get's his knees up making the fans cheer Marty then gets up and picks Lio up and hits him with the Bird of Prey

JR: Bird Of Prey cover 1,2,3! Scurll Advances!

Announcer: Here is your winner the Villian Marty Scurll!

Katie: Well our first tow triple threats of the semi finals are set and now we can talk about one our none tournament matches.

JR: That's right The Dark Queen Kim Blackthorn takes on Brandi Rhodes in her return match on the final night of the tournament and lets take a look at the Dark Queen Kim Blackthorn (Cut to video)

Video: Cira's Paint it black plays as the camera shows black and white footage of a woman in red cloak sitting on a throne and the camera draws closer to the throne with footage of Kim debuting and clips of her and David and her long feud with Lydia and her various hardcore matches and such stopping a she and David's wedding then the footage switches to Kim training finally the Camera zooms in on the woman and she flips the hood back and shows Kim with and evil smile befor she licks a dagger and the highlight footage plays quickly and And ends with a pull out shot of kim on the throne and fades to black and "The Queen Returns" shows in red letters (cuts back to the arena the crowd cheering before going to the announce table.)

Katie: JR I can not tell you how excited I am for this my sister my friend Kim Blackthorn is gointo return and I am pumped !

JR: Soo am I and I'm excited about this next match (Finishes as Stacie Matunda's music hits)

Announcer: The following is a ladies second round match introducing first representing South Africa! Stacie Matunda! (Stacie makes her way to the ring wearing the gear she wore in the first round)

Katie: Well here she comes the South African striker on her way to the ring and she looks ready

JR: A skilled kickboxer and grappler but I wonder can she handle who's gonna be her opponent (Sumi Saki's theme hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing Japan Sumi Saki

Katie: twenty years of experience JR that's what that woman has JR

JR: Sumi Saki has been wrestling since 1997 well versed in both wrestling and boxing so thing should get interesting as this match get going

Sumi and Stacie each go into kind of a boxing stance circling the ring throwing jabs bithe fainting and moving out of the way. Stacie connects with folled by an uppercut a right hook and body shots backing Sumi into a corner and continues to work Sumi with punches

Katie: Go on say it JR I know you want to

JR: Oh Alright Sumi Saki getting whipped like a government mule in the corner by Stacie Matunda!

Stacie back filps away then hops on the ropes and monkey flips Sumi then hits her with a standing elbow drop to the chest and goes for the pin only getting two

Katie: Two count for Matunda and Saki may be on dream street

Stacie picks Sumi up and Sumi hits her with a short arm clothesline

JR: Well maybe not as Sumi Saki has leveled Stacie

Sumie picks Stacie up and hits her with a body slam and Goes to the top rope and hits Stcie with a moonsault. And goes for the cover

Katie: Moonsault by Saki cover 1,2…. Matunda gets the shoulder up

Sumi picks Stacie up and goes for hip toss but Stacie blocks it and counters into an inverted side slam then locks on the Blood Diamond (the Batista Bite)

JR: Good lord what do you call that!?

Katie: I believe she calls it the blood diamond and right now Sumie may be finding out diamonds are forever (Sumie Passes out ant the ref calls for the bell)

Announcer: Here is your winner Stacie Matunda!

JR: Well youth proved to be the X factor as Stacie Matunda advances

Katie: But will it be the same again as we get into this men's match ( _Party Monster_ hits)

Announcer: The Following is a men's second round match set for on fall introducing first Representing the United States weighing in at 359lbs GIDEON MAXWELL! (Gideon walks out wearing a red and silver Ric Flair like robe over Red and silver trunks and matching knee pads and boots being accompanied by very sexily dressed girls.)

JR: Well here comes the party monster.

Katie: Yeah JR but as we saw in the first round once the chicks are gone he is all business and he'll have to be to fight his opponent(Finishes as Byran Coe's music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing Canada weighing in at 280lbs Byran Coe! (Byran makes his way to the ring wearing his gear from the first round)

JR: Well here comes a man who has made it the hardway

Katie: That's is an understatement JR Byran Coe's life reads like a Johnny cash ballad but beyond that he is an excellent wrestler

JR: Let's she how excellent as he takes on the high flying super heavyweight

The bell rings and Gideon hit Bryan with cross body splash

Katie: Big Cross Body by Gideon right out of the gate

Gideon goes for the cover only getting one before Bryan kicks out. Gideon stands Bryan up and goes for a belly to belly but Bryan counters and hits with a northern lights suplex into a pin only getting two . Bryan goes for a shoulder block only to have Bryan hit him back the wo start trading shoulder tackles as the fans cheer

JR: These two big Haus's trading shoulders here Katie

Katie: Yeah it's like watching two bull Moose Jim

They both go down making the fans cheer

JR: Well I doubt if Bull Moose fall like that

Gideon kips up making the fans cheer as he plays to the crowd.

Katie: JR have you ever seen a a near 400lb man Kip up!

JR: Not like the late Buddy Rose

Gideon gets up and goes to the top rope.

Katie: Gideon going up top ….450! (Bryan puts his knees up) Coe gets the Knees up

Bryan kips up and yells I can too the picks up Gideon on shaky leg and hits the Ramstien and gets the cover

JR: Ramstien Cover 1,2,3 Coe advances to the Semi finals

Announcer: Here is your winner Bryan Coe!

Katie Well Bryan Coe advances and I'm excited for this next women's match (finishes as Octavia's music hits)

Announcer: The Following is a women's second round match introducing first representing Samoa Octavia Leakee (Octavia walks out in her gear for round one.)

JR: Well here comes the six foot Samoan Princess on her way to the ring

Katie: Well Octavia a fun loving girl but in that ring those rugby instincts take over and she'll lay you out! (Finishes as Lonnie Starr's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent… (Annnoucer gets cut off by Lonnie running full speed and hopping on the apron and hitting Octavia with a springboard Missile dropkick)

JR: Whoa Lonnie Starr coming in with a Drop Kick Taking the big Six footer down. (Lonnie starts stomping Octavia's leg)

Katie: That's a bit of that Retro Rave hit hard hit fast care later. She wants to Advance JR and this is what she has to do.

Lonnie grabs the leg she was stomping and locks in the figure four

JR: Figure Four!

Katie: Figure four leg lock locked in she won her first round match with it and could be ready to advance here

Octavia reverse the hold and Lonnie breaks the hold and drop kicks her then locks in a Texas Clover leaf

JR: Texas clover leaf a page out of your book Katie and that of the legendary Dean Melinko and Lonnie Starr not really letting Octavia get anything going

Katie: It's like watching poetry in motion JR and Dean had the better version

Octavia reaches for the ropes but reluctantly taps

Katie: And Leakee taps out

Announcer: Here is your winner DJ Lonnie Starr!

JR: Well the Dj pulling off a submission victory now onto our men's match and this one is interesting

Katie: Yeah Jessie Lee Strode hand picked Devontay Catlin The Angel Man's cousin because he felt he was only in the tournament because he was David's cousin and earlier I had a talk with Devontay and he had this to say (Cuts to Devontay in the back in an Under Armour tank top and shorts)

Katie: Devontay what are your thoughts about Jessie Lee's remarks

Devontay: Look I'm here be cause I'm good and I'm here because I can go and as for the Cowboy he'll see when the match is over (Cuts to the Arena as Devontay's music hits)

Announcer: The Following is a men's second round match introducing first representing the United States weighing in a 210lbs Devontay Catlin! (Devontay makes his way to ring in a Spider Man 2099 themed version of his gear)

JR: Well here is this young man from Pittsburgh PA and Cousin of the world champion Looking to prove himself

Katie: And JR I know this kid well and normally he's smiling but look at his face he's all business (Finshes as Jessie Lee's music hits )

Announcer: And his opponent Representing the United States from Houston TX weighing in at 240lbs The Outlaw Jessie Lee Strode(Jessie walks out wearing a black version of his tights and a cut off CSGP shirt and his hat)

JR: Well this young man has a great wrestling background grandson of the legendary Woodie Strode a great football player in his own right

Katie: Well we are sure to see some athleticism in this one lets go

Devontay offers a hand shake but Jessie shrugs it off and goes to hit Devontay with a larriot. Devontay ducks it. Devontay hits him with a double axe handle making Jessie go into the ropes. Devontay goes for a suplex but Jessie holds on and elbows Devonty and hits him with a discus forearm he hops over Devontay bounces off the ropes goes for boot Devontay hops and hits him with a hurricanrana into a cradle pin only getting two as Jessie get's up he rolls Devontay up and get's two as Devontay kicks out they both get up and share a an intense star down and start trading punches and out of nowhere Devontay jumps up and hits Jessie with the F.N.A (Friendly Neighborhood Ass Whoppin/ Code breaker) then goes for cover

JR: Shade's of Y2J with that one

Katie: He calls it the Friendly Neighborhood Ass Whoppin cover 1,2…. And Strode get's the shoulder up

Devontay start throwing shoot kicks and taunting at Jessie before picking him up and whips him into the corner and hits her with a spinning wheel kick he then pulls him out and hits him with a Devontay Swing (Sliada Del Sol)

JR: Devontay swing cover 1,2…Kick out! By Strode!

Devontay holds up 3 then yells stay down bitch and picks Jessie up and goes for a another Irish whip but Jessie headbutts him and hits him with a buckle bomb and yells fuck you Devontay then hits him with a back spring elbow!

Katie: Great show of athletic skill by Strode and pulling out the stops

Jessie hits Devotay with a splash and then hops over Devontay and pulls him up and hits him with Outlaw round up (diamond dust)

JR: Outlaw round up cover 1,2…..NO! (fans start chanting this is awesome )

Katie: After seeing that kick out I'm inclined to agree.

Jessie picks Devontay up and hits him with another buckle bomb and follows with with another Outlaw Round up then goes for the pin

JR: Outlaw round up cover 1,2…NO!

Katie: Jessie Lee Strode has to be frustrated but he wanted this

Jessie picks a limp Devontay up and whips him in the ropes but Devontay hops on the top rope and hits Jessie with a 720 DDT making the fans pop and go lets get lit and picks Jessie up and hits him with the Devontay swing and covers Jessie

JR: Devontay swing cover 1,2,3! Devontay Catlin wins!

Announcer: Here is your winner Devontay Catlin!

Katie: Well the cousin of the Angel man (Finishes as David's music hits and he walks out in his red paisley dinner jacket and black dress shirt and pants with a mic)

JR Well speak of the Angel

David: First off Cuz congrats (fans cheer)

Katie: well he's out here to congratulate his cousin

David: But you know you may have to face Jessie again

JR: What!?

David: So here's the deal round two isn't over and Red Jim you two have been miss speaking all night.

Katie: Huh

JR: I don't know

David: Here's the thing because of numbers and shenanigans I've decided that instead of three triple threats there will be two! (fans cheer) The winner of each will be face of in the finals of there bracket

Katie: I like that Jim

JR: Me too

David: But to determine the final member of the second triple threat and each match we will have two rumble matches one for men one for women but unlike the Royal Rumble this will be contested under CSGP rules

JR: CSGP Rules?

David: Meaning that not only can you be eliminated by going over the top you can be eliminated by pin or submission! (Fans cheer) oh and one more thing some of the participants will be eliminated participants but also wildcards who wanted to be in it (fans cheer) Goodnight and good luck boys (David's music hits and he leaves)

JR: Well your best friend promised innovation and he has delivered

Katie: Damn straight Jim now well for both of us we'll see you when Round two continues

 **A/N: Well folks that's round two part one what did you think anyway Peace love and May you live to see the dawn**


	5. Round 2 Pt 2 (Wildcard rumble)

**And A/N: Hey fans what's up we are now near the go home section of the tournament and seeing as I have two Rumble matches to do lets go!**

 **Round 2 pt2 (Wildcard rumble)**

* * *

 **Intro: (show goes through its intro and shows the crowd)**

JR: Live from Full Sail University on the WWE and Fight Networks. We welcome you to the Culture Shock Grand Prix wild card rumble! (camera cuts to the announcer table) Good evening folks I'm Good Ol Jr Jim Ross and I'm joined by the Renegade Katie Perrit and Katie we have a special guest

Katie: That's right Jim join us is the current WWE world and Impact wrestling Global heavyweight champion one third of the NEVER six man tag champions One Half of the Global tag champions and quite possibly a future two time ROH world champion and creator of this tournament my brother The Arch Angel David Hodges! Angel man how you doin

David: Great red I'm ready to see who is going to get those final two semi final spots.

JR: Now champ would you care to run down the rules

David: Sure it works like the regular rumble it starts out with two people a new person enters two minutes. The only twist is instead of just over the top elimination you can pin or submit an opponent to eliminate them

Katie: That sounds awesome now can you give us a run down of the rules

David: Well all I can say is you'll see some people you've seen eliminated and some that wanted to be but couldn't because of VESA travel and injury issues.

:JR: Well I for one can't wait lets get going (Finishes Draqon Parr's music hits)

Announcer: the following is the men's Wild Card rumble enter first represent Dubai and the UAE Draqon Parr! (Draqon enters in the gear he wore in round two)

JR: Well the gentleman savage entering at number one

David: Yeah despite his tactics I was really impressed with his in ring skill but the thing to remember is that he may not be facing someone he's faced before and that's gonna be the X- factor in this rumble. (finishes as Alex Velez's music hits)

Announcer: and entering at number two representing Cuba Alex Velez! (Alex comes out in the gear he wore in round one with his knee taped)

Katie: Well Alex Velez who lost via count out in round one has a shot at redemption here tonight but he has a bit of disadvantage

JR: Absolutely given what we know about Parr that tapped knee is a target

Alex gets in the ring and Draqon chop blocks his injured leg before the bell ring starting the match then starts stomping the leg

David: And there he goes right to the knee

Draqon picks up Alex choking him then tosses him into the corner before hitting him with a splash then pens his injured leg on the turnbuckle and jumps on it repeatedly as the clock and fans start to count down.

Katie: Well as the clock ticks down you have to wonder if whoever comes out could be of help to Velez (Clock reaches zero and Jessie Lee Strode's music hits and he runs out)

JR: Well number three is Jessie Lee Strode!

Jessie comes in and starts trading punches with Draqon

Katie: Well Jessie Lee hits the ring and is just throwing them hands at Par

David: Yeah he's had his issues with my family but he has great skills

Jessie hits Draqon with an uppercut and then hits him with a spinebuster

JR: HUGE SPINEBUSTER and now the clock ticks down

The clock stops and a weird dubsteb metal sounding theme hits and young man with slick jet black hair and black tights hit the ring)

Announcer reppesenting New Zealand Jay White! ( Hits the ring and hits Jessie with a blade runner before picking him up and tossing him out!) Jessie lee strode has been Eliminated

Katie: Well the Switch blade Jay White coming in and cleaning house

David: Jay wanted in this tournament and guy is showing why

Jay picks up Draqon and atomic drops him then clothes lines him out with the clock running down

Announcer: Draqon Parr has been eliminated

JR: Well Draqon Parr not happy about being gone for this match but its almost time to see whose next (The clock hits zero and Adam Cole's music hits and he runs down and super kicks Jay in the back of the head sending him over the top rope and does his Adam Cole BAY BAY!"

Announcer: Jay white has been eliminated!

Katie: a super kick by Cole eliminating Jay White and ….Code breaker by Velez! Out of nowherenow a cover as pins count in this match folks

JR: Cover by Velez who had been playing the corner 1,2,3 and Adam Cole has be eliminated

Announcer: Adam Cole has been eliminated!

David: Well Velez pulling off the that pinfall elimination and now Velez a man alone and I've been in this situation you wait it out for a few and see what hat happens catch your breath (Finishes as the clok ticks down and Joe Hendry's theme hits and Alex hits him with a running tornado ddt)

Katie: huge running ddt by Alex Velez who is just in Survival mode at this moment

Alex rolls Joe up and grabs his trunks

David: Survival mode is right as we see the hand full of trunks

JR: Cover a again by Velez 1,2,3!

Announcer: Joe Hendry has been eliminated.

JR: Well quick elimination of Joe Hendry now Velez is once ag the man alone

Katie it has to be buring a hole in his stomach waiting on whose next (The clock ticks down and The Wagner's theme hits)

David: Well the former Tristan Declin now Theo Wagner making his way to the ring

Katie: It's a reunion of the entitled see how long that last.

Alex and Theo nod and shake hands and wait.

JR: A team runion indeed as both these two are goona wait it out (Takahashi's theme hits)

Katie it's time bomb Time!

Takahashi runs in ducks a double clothesline buy Theo and Alex and bounces of the ropes and gets hit with a double monkey flip and they pick him up and hit him with the Trust fund (modified Snap shot!) making the crowd cheer

David: Trust Fund connects and the clock is now tricking down (Finishes as Mil Mortes's theme hit and runs out an takes Grayson and Theo down with a double lariot

JR: Double Lariot by Mil Mortes taking out Velez and Wagner

Mortes tries to powerbomb Takahashi out but Takahashi hangs on to the top rope and tries to flip him out and Alex and Theo play the background

Katie: Well Takahashi smartly holding on to those ropes and we're about to see who number ten is (Clock stops and the BSK Japan theme hits and Kevin Fain run out a slides in ad filps Mil eliminating him and Takahashi holds on and skins the cat and Kevin hits him with an arm drag and gets a double super kick from Alex and Theo)

David: Fain coming in and Eliminating Mil Mortes then the super kick by Wagner and Velez now Wagner going for the pin …. And Takahashi breaks it up and now the clock ticks down! (clock hits zero and Michael Elgin's them hits and hit the ring and Elgin bombs Takahashi!)

JR: Big Mike is in and Elgin bombs Takahashi! (Elgin bombs Alex) Elgin bomb to Velez! (He then Elgin bombs Theo) Elgin bomb to Wagner! (he goes to Elgin bomb Fain but Fain turn it into a FrankinStiener! Into a pin!)

Katie: Frankinsteiner pin 1,2…..Elgin kicks out! And the clocks runs out (Clock Runs out and Jimmy Havoc's music hits and he runs in)

David: Jimmy Havoc in the ring! (Jimmy hits Kevin with an Acid Rainmaker!) Acid Rain Maker! To Kevin Fain! (Takahashi comes up and hits Jimmy with a time bomb!)

Katie: Time bomb cover 1,2,3! And Jimmy Havoc is gone! (The rumble truns into a brawl)

JR: Havoc is Eliminated now its an all out brawl

Everyone continues to brawl and the crowd starts to count down.

David: Jim red this is what I like to see and we're only about half way through it (Clock hits zero and Drago's music hits and he runs out hops on to the top rope and hits a spring board cross body taking down three people"

Katie Drago in with authority! (Takahashi comes super kicks him and the brawl starts up again

JR: Hey that's one of my lines. Now speaking of one of my lines. Now Champ you've been in a situation like this before what's a good strategy

David: Its cliché but some time that's' cause its true thry to find a corner and fight from there if not kick and punch your way through and fight dirty if you neeed to

Katie: Well as we get set to see who will take us to the second half (Finishes as Nico Rice's theme hits and he runs out)

JR: Nico Rice now in the ring joining the Fray and David you have a history with Rice

David oh yoeah and interesting one and Jim with just thirty five minutes left t he ring is full you have to wonder whose next (Clock hits zero and Legba's theme hits)

Katie: OH MY GOD IT'S LEGBA! (Legba walks out taking his time)

David: JR you are looing a 7ft 415lbs of death

JR: Well I heard a lot abut the seven footer from Hati. The young man sufferes form albino ism as I believe.

Kate: That's right and…..(Evreyone piles on Leg and stats trying to toss him over) Now they're all one hoim trying to take the big ma out

The clock gets to zero and Toma Tonga's theme hits and he runs out and try's to help .

David: the bad boy trying to lend a hand

Alex backs up and dropkiscks Legba sending him over along with Theo Tonga Havoc Nico Elgan And Drago as Takahashi hangs on making the crowd pop

Katie: WHOA! What a dropkick Alex Velez taking out most of the field now Takahasi left hanging on

Alex dropkicks Takahasi and sends him to the floor but falls holding his knee unable to stand

JR: Well Takahashi Eliminated but I think Velz may have blown out that knee

David: Not good we still have Two people left to enter this match (Clock stops and Lio Rush's music hits and he runs out hops on the top turn buckle and hits Alex with a 450!)

David: Lio Rush 450 cover 1,2… VELEZ KICKS OUT!

Katie: Alex Velez is playing iron man bu t I don't know how much longer her can last

Alex stands up hobbling and picks up Lio and hits him with a few right hands and whips him his Knee buckling and Lio bounces off the ropes and hits him with a shinning wizard and starts climbing the top rope as the clock strike zero and Gideoon's them hits and he uns down climbs the top rope from the ot side picks lIo up and hits him winth a spin buster off the top rope and and goes for the cover

JR: Super Spine buster m off the top By Maxwell to Rush cover 1,2,3! And Lio Rush has been eliminated

Katie: Well Gideon Maxwell could be the …..(Alex hops on Gideon's back and locks in the sleeper with a body scissors) SLEEPER SLEEPR!

David: He has some fight left but can he take the big man down

Gideon tries to walk forward and starts to fall to his knees and

JR: Maxwell is going down and this could be it (Gideon falls and the ref checks him and calls for the bell) He's Out he's out Velez wins ! Velez wins!

Announcer: Here is your winner Alex Velez! (Alex's music hits and the ref helps him up and raises his hand)

Katie: Well Alex Velez makes into the second men's semi final match. But at the semi finals there will be a non tournament match where you and the rest of Purgatory will take on the Elite defending your NEVER openweight six-man tag titles

David: that's right and I'm excited about but right now it's time for the ladies rumble Finishes as Saskia's music hits)

Announcer: The following is your women's wild card rumble match introducing first Representing Jamaica Saskia St Claire (Saskia makes her way to the ring wearing her gear she wore in the first round)

JR: Well to start us off is the energetic young Jamaican to start us off

David: Yeah Jim she's very good but can she go iron man like Alex Velez (Finishes as Cammi Kite's music hits)

Announcer: And her opponent representing New Zealand Cammi Kite! (Cammi walks Out wearing a New Zealand flag print version of her singlet and red boots)

Katie: Well Cammi Kite has only two years of experience but she has that spirit that made her a shoe in for this

The bell rings and Cammi and Sakia go into a collar and elbow. Sakia turns it into a hammerlock. Then Cammi breaks it and turns it into a go behind waist lock. Saskia breaks the hold and turns it into a side headlock. Then Cammi hip tosses her and goes for a cover only gets a one count as the clock starts to tick down.

JR: Well great exchange by these two as we see the clock ticks down (Amber O'neil's music hits and she runs out in the gear she wore in round one and drop kicks Saskia the tosses out Cammi)

Katie: The veteran Amber O'Neil coming in a just own the place (picks Saskia up and tosses her the corner and starts stomping her)

David: Well that third spot is very important

JR: Well the clock is staring to count down (Clock hits zero that and Faye Jackson's music hits and she runs out)

Katie: Well here comes Faye Jackson

Faye hits Amber with a shoulder tackle and hits Saskia with a Cannon ball then pins her and the ref counts three

David: Well Saskia being eliminated by pin and…. (Amber rolls up Faye) Roll up! Roll up!

Katie: Roll up by O'neail cover 1,2…..KICK OUT! By Faye Jackson (The lock ticks down and Addison Tobin's music hits)

JR: Well here comes Addison Tobin

Addison kicks Amber in the rmidsection the press slams her out of the ring

David: Well goodbye Amber O'Neil

Addison hits Faye with a Northern lights suplex into a pin

JR: Northern lights pin 1,2,3 and Faye Jackson is out as the clock hits zero( Leva Bates theme hits and She comes out Cosplaying as Joey Ryan and takes a snapmare from Addison )

David: Well Leva Bates or should I say Leva Ryan eating that Snapmare by Tobin now a cover…. Shoulder up by bates

Katie: Well Leva may be a goof but she can work

Addison picks Leva up and goes for a power bomb and Leva hits her with head scissors before going for the pin only getting two before the clock hits zero and Taleer Hendrix theme hits and she runs in ad starts trading punches with Leva

David: Taleer Hendrix is now and letting Bates get them hands

Katie I'll say and we are about half way through this (Clock ticks down and Mandy Leon's music hits)

JR: Well here comes the exotic goddess

Mandy get's and hits Leva and Taeleer and hits her with a double clothesline and goes for a kick on Addison who catches her boot and Mandy hits her with an Enziguri

David: Great Enguri by Leon an outstanding young ady making a name for herself in Japan's STARDOM promotion and here in in the States

Mandy sees Taeleer get up and hits her with a dropkick that gets her tangled in the ropes as the clock hits zero

JR: Well Taeleer Hendrix tangled in the ropes as the clock hits zero

Connie's theme hits and she runs Down and flips Taeleer out then bounces off the ropes and hits her Addison with cross body knock her into Leva who crashes into Leva who Crashes in to Mandy Eliminating her

JR : Well Mandy Leon is gone and we are passed the half way this match has turned into a brawl

Everyone brawls as the clock hits Zero and Solo Darling runs out and joins the brawl a

Katie: Well the Rumble is really going great but who will be next

The Clock hits Zero and Riho's them hits and she runs out and joins the brawl

David: Jr as you would say business is about to pick up

JR: Exactly as this rumble continues

Katie: Yeah the clock is ticking and who is going to enter next

Finishes as the clock hits zero and Octavia's music hits and she runs ot and starts headbutting everyone

David: Well the big six footer comes in and is cleaning house

Octavia tosses out Connie then tosses out Solo then Leva and Riho and then Stares down Addison and the two go into a series of punches.

JR: We have power house brawl going here

Addison backs up bounces o off the ropes and goes for a tag Cross body and Octavia hits her with a back body drop and goes for a pin and only gets two

Katie: Well Jim Dave we only have a few people left who is it gonna be (Clock hits zero an Sumie Saki's theme hits)

David: Well Straight from the Jersey Shore of Japan the Veteran Sumie Saki is in

Sumie comes off the top and slaps on a Rear naked choke on Addison

JR: Rear Naked Choke on Tobin by Sukai!

Addison falls and taps

David: Tobin taps to the MMA background of Saki and is Eliminated

Octavia punts Sumi and pins her

Katie: Vicsious Punt by Leakee cover 1,2,3 Well it looks like ….(Saskia comes off the top rope and hits her with missile dropkick sending her into the ropes ) Saskia St Clare she's till in it

David: I forgot she was still in this match

Saskia hits Octavia with the dutty wind then rolls her into small package

JR: Dutty wind cover 1,2,3 ! Octavia Leakee is eliminated! (Octavia rolls out and Sakia Sells being exhausted)

Katie: Well the great series of eliminations but Saskia has two at least two more opponents to face (Clock ticks to zero and Candice LeRea's music hits and she runs In and hits Saskia with a thez press)

David: Well Candice LeRea on of the toughest women in this tournament big Thez press with authority !

Candice picks Saskia up by the hair and rams her head into a turnbuckle then hits her with Miss LeRea's wild ride then goes for a cover

JR: Miss LeRea's wild ride cover 1,2…..St. Claire Gets the shoulder up! (The crowd pops and the clock ticks down)

Katie: Angel man we are down to our last opponent and this now a triple threat situation (Clock hits Zero and Kairi Sane's theme hits and she walks to the ring)

JR: Kairi Sane! Kairi Sane is the last opponent

David: Ohhh man this is gonna be huge

Kairi gets in as Candice charges in and Kairi hits her with an uppercut then whips her in the corner and hits her with the walk the plank then pills her out of the corner and climbs to the top and hits Candice with the elbow drop and goes for the cover

Katie: Elbow drop by the Pirate princess cover 1,2,3 and good night Candice

JR: And things might not look good for Saskia St. Claire

Kairi points to Saskia and the crowd cheers and then climbs to the top rope and goes for the elbow but misses when Saskia rolls away and the fans pop

David: St. Claire rolling out of the way and Saskia may still be in this

Saskia kips up and does a wind making the crowd cheer she then pick s Kairi up and Kairi goes for an over hand chop and Saskia blocks it kicks her in the mid section and hits her with a firshermen buster

JR: Big Fishermen buster by St. Claire and she may be in full control.

Saskia picks up Kari and puts her on her shoulders and hits her with a rack attack making the crowd cheer and puts her in a smallpackage

Katie: Huge Rack attack cover small package cover 1,2…..NOOO! Sane reverse 1,2,3! Kairi Sane advances!

Announcer: Here is your winner Kair Sane ! (Kairi's music hits and the ref hold her hand up)

JR:Well Folks we now know that Kairi Sane will face Stacie Matunda and Loni Starr in the semi finals. And it is sure to be a great match. Well I'm JR and for Katie and David saying good night everybody and see you next time

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's it for this round see ya later**


	6. Semi Finals

**A/N: What's up ppl we are now almost done with this story yep on more chapter and it will have implications on the main Angel universe soo lets go**

 **Intro: (Show goes through the normal intro and gets a shot of the crowd before going to the announce table)**

JR: Live from Full Sail university we welcome you to the Semi Finals of the CSGP! Good evening folks I'm good Ole JR Jim Ross being joined by the Renegade Katie Perrit and Katie we have a stacked card tonight.

Katie: That's right we have four triple threat semi finals matches on top of that a title match. Purgatory defends their NEVER OPEN WEIGHT Six man tag titles against The ELITE! JR its about to be awesome Lets take it to the ring for the first match.

Announcer: The following is a ladies semi final Triple Threat match set for one fall! ( Yvonne's music hits) introducing firs t representing France Yvonne Collette (Yovone walks out in the gear she wore in the parade of champions )

JR: Here she is the unstoppable untouchable French Fem fetal who has pulled off some impressive victories.

Katie: Yeah Jim last round she won via knock out but can she do that times two tonight (Finishes as Ramu's theme hits )

Announcer: And her opponent Representing BSK Japan Ramu! (Ramu walks out wearing her gear from round two)

JR: Here is the devious cunning Ramu

Katie: JR that mist has played a factor in every match and theses two better be on the look out for it (Finishes as Jazinda's music hits)

Announcer: And there opponent representing Australia Jazinda ! (Jazinda walks out in a neon green and orange version of her gear wearing with Ultimate warrior like fringe on her boots and trunks )

Katie: Well here comes the Aussie Muscle Jet ready to go

JR: An impressive background in the world of bodybuilding and has an impressive wrestling record in her home country of Australia lets see if she can use all those tools as this match gets under way

The bell rings and Ramu goes for a double clothes line but Yvonne and Jazinda hits her with a flapjack. Yvonne then picks her up and then super kicks her into Jazinda and Jazinda picks her up in a military press and walks around the ring before tossing her to the outsides into the barricade

Katie: Ramu getting tossed to the outside.

Yvonne hits Jazinda with a backstabber and rolls her into the last train to Paris

JR: Backstabber last train to Paris… Jazinda taps Jazinda taps!

Announcer: Here is your winner Yvonne Collette! (Yvonne's music hits and she hits)

Katie: Well Yvonne wins and goes to the finals and now she has something to say

Yvonne: Hand me the now because Personne ne vaincra Yvonne Collette (fans boo) No one will defeat Yvonne Collette (fans boo and her music hits)

JR: Well Yvonne Collette is the first of the two female finalist of this tournament

Katie: Yeah JR flawless victory and she is sure of herself and right now we'll find out who is the first man in the finals (finishes as Tommy Estes music hits)

Announcer: The following is a men's semi final triple threat match introducing first representing the Dominican republic from Charleston SC Tommy Estes! (Tommy walks out in his gear that consist of his pants like the ones that TJP wears that are half Dominican flag and half South Carolina state flag with a matching sleeveless hoodie)

JR: The Super cruiserweight Tommy Estes the holder of one of the fastest victories in the tournament

Katie: Yeah and all I can say is watch out for Air Dominicano (Finishes as Marty Scurill's music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing England the Villian Marty Scurill!

JR: Well he's the breaker of fingers the one of the best junior heavy weights in the world today Marty Scurll

Katie: Marty is beyond skilled but he is the smallest man in this match and he will have to fight hard to win (Keith Lee's music hits )

Announcer: And there opponent representing the united states from Wichita Falls TX. Keith Lee! (Keith walks out in his blue trunks )

Katie: 325lbs of highflying super strength JR that's the only way to describe Keith Lee!

JR: Well all three of these men tremendous athletes and I can't wait to see who comes out on top

All three go into a three way lock up and Keith hits both Marty and Tommy with forearms. Then whips Tommy into the corner then whips Marty and into the corner and hits them both with a front splash. Then hits them with a back elbow splash. He then pulls Marty into a pin gets a two but Tommy breaks it up with a dropkick.

Katie: Early pin attempt by Keith Lee by Estes and this one may be a great one. (Tommy covers Keith) Cover on Lee by Estes (Keith presses Tommy out of the pin ) Kick out with a vengeance by Lee!

Keith kips up and Tommy does too and they stare each other down before Marty hits Tommy with a spinning wheel kick then chopping Keith Keith no sells it and then headbutts Marty and hits him with a Spirit bomb and goes for a cover

JR: Spirit Bomb! Cover 1,2… (Tommy breaks the cover with flying crossbody and hooks Keith for a pin) NOO! Cross body cover Estes 1,2 No! kick out buy Lee

Katie : Tommy Estes trying to pull out all the stops

Tommy picks up Marty kicks him in the midsection and hits him with a vertabreaker

JR: Verta breaker by Estes . Now Tommy going up top

Tommy goes for the Air Dominicano but Keith gets up and hits him with a dropkick then lays him across Marty and pins them both

Katie: Drop kick by Lee now the cover on both men 1,2,3! Keith Lee is going to the finals!

Announcer: Here is your winner Keith Lee! (Music hits and Keith celebrates before the camera cuts to the announce table)

JR: Well we now know that the first two people in the finals will be Keith Lee and Yvonne Collette but now it's time for a special attraction match.

Katie: That's right JR the Dream Match tour makes a the first of a two night stay at the CSGP with Purgatory the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and Impact Global Champion and on half of Impact's Tag champs The Arch Angel David Hodges. The WWE IC Champ the other half of the Impact Champions and Half of the WWE tag champions The Entity Anthony Davis teams and WWE Cruiserweight Champion and The other half of the WWE tag champs Defend their IWGP NEVER Openweight six man titiles against THE ELITE six time IWGP JR tag champs The Young Bucks Matt and Nick Jackson and the IWGP United States Champion Kenny Omega. JR this is an epic dream match and it starts now! (Finishes as The Elite theme hits)

Announcer: The following is a special attraction match For the IWGP NEVER Open weight six man tag titles! Introducing first representing The Bullet club at total combined weight of 576lbs the team of the Young Bucks and Kenny Omega THE ELITE! (The Ellite make their usual entrance)

JR: Well you talk about cockiness and charisma these three have it in spades.

Katie: Well JR they can back it up too if you don't believe it check the resumes on both teams in this match ( Lights go down and the fans pop as the Purgatory theme hits)

Announcer: and introducing their opponents at total combined weight of 604lbs the team of the Arch Angel David Hodges the Enity Anthony Davis and Dark Glamour Grayson Shaw the Team of Purgatory (David Anthony and Grayson make their way to the ring in red gold black and silver version of their respective gear. David's consisting of long black belted tights with a red and gold Arch Angel symbol on his left leg and a silver and red cross on with gold angel wings on the right. Red kickpads with Purgatory in red letters on one and H.M.N in silver letters a sleevless black biker jacket with a red hood and silver spikes on the lapels. A gold version of the mask he wore at Wrestle Kingdom hiding his face paint. Anthony is wearing a gold version of his Sleeveless Entity jump suite with a red Alpha symbol and a red Omega on the back and Silver and black version of his robe over short tights cut like Okada used to wear that are the same color scheme as David's tights. And a red black a gold version of his mask. Gryason is wearing a red black and gold ring robe that looks like a mink and leather coat with a paisley pattern. Matching patterend trunks and knee and kickpads. A matching surgeical mask and Shades under a hood. All three are wearing their Six man belts as they enter the ring pose on the ropes before starring down THE ELITE)

JR; Well there they go the three men from the dark side (All three rip off a their hoods and mask and revealing theirs painted faces in the same color of Red black gold and silver. David's a mix of Surffer Sting and Road Warrior Hawk. Anthony's a mix of Monoxide and ABK. And Grayson's something combo of Aja Kong and Kyoko Inoue)

Katie: That's right three former world champs and JR none of them are wearing there singles titles and are wearing the paint as a sign of unity (Anthony rips off the jump suit as he and Matt stay in the ring)

JR: Well we'll see if it pays off as Anthony Davis and Matt Jackson start this match

The bell rings and Matt and Anthony go into a tie up. Anthony turns it into a go behind waist lock Matt breaks out and turns it into an Irish whip Anthony goes for a spring board moonsault into a cross body Matt ducks it and Anthony lands on his feet they both go for super kicks and catch eachother's legs then as the crowd Ooo's they go for an Enzguri but end up flipping each other. They stare each other down and tag out Matt tagging Nick and Anthony tagging Grayson

Katie: A quick exchange made now tags made by both Jackson and Davis

JR: Well folk if you wanted to see rest holds this aint the match

Grayson goes for a clothes line Nick ducks Grayson hops on the middle rope hits Nick with a springdorad back elbow and whips him into the corner and goes for a corner drop kick Nick moves Grayson lands on the second rope. Grabs Nick in a headscissors then but Nick counters into a sit out face buster and goes for the cover

JR: Sit out face buster cover 1,2 and Shaw kicks out !

Nick stands Grayson up and goes for an Irish whip and Grayson reverses it into lariat then a standing 450 into a pin only getting two

JR: A two count for Purgatory

Katie: JR it will take a lot more to take out either of these teams

Grayson and Nick fight to their feet Nick goes for a suplex Grayson reverses it. Then tags in David and the crowd goes wild. Then Nick tags in Kenny and David hits him with an Angel Press (Thez Press)

JR: Hodges with that version of the Thez press going to work on Omega with those hands

Katie: JR this is dream match territory and its awesome

David picks Kenny up and hits him with a deep Japanese arm drag Kenny rolls through and hits him with V trigger

JR: V-trigger to Hodges

Kenny then clothes liens Anthony and Grayson off the apron then hits them with the rise of the Terminator

Katie: Rise of the Terminator! To Davis and Grayson by Omega!

David gets up and runs bounces off the ropes and hits Kenny with a running reverse moonsault to the outside hitting Kenny

JR: Reverse Moonsault by Hodges onto Omega! (Fans chant Holy shit)

The Young Bucks get in and hit David Anthony Grayson and Kenny somewhat with double sentons to the outside making the fans cheer

Katie: The Young Bucks with stereo Sentons now the ref starting the ten count

David picks up Kenny rolls him into the ring breaking the count he then tosses Kenny into their Corner and sets Kenny up on the top rope tags in Anthony then climbs the top rope and they hit him with the World breaker (Michael Sword/ Code Breaker) and Anthony goes for the pin

JR: World Breaker! Cover 1,2… and Omega gets the shoulder up!

Anthony tags Grayson back in and David he pick Kenny up for a double popup power bomb and Grayson comes off the top rope with a diving Hurricanrana and goes for a pin

Katie they call it the tri-force cover by Shaw 1,2…. Young Bucks break the pin!

Matt and Nick super kick Anthony and the fans cheer. They then hit Grayson with super kick!

Katie: It's a superkick party JR!

Matt and Nick set Grayson up and hit with a Meltzer driver!

JR: Young Bucks hit Shaw with that Meltzer Driver cover

David goes to break up the pin and but Kenny kicks him in the midsection and then picks him up and hits him with a one winged Angel then pins him

Katie: One winged angel double pin 1,2,3! New champions!

Announcer: Here are your winners and NEW IWGP NEVER OPEN WEIGHT SIX MAN CHAMPIONS THE ELITE! (The Elite's theme hits and the ref give them the belts )

JR: Well The ELITE win the titles in spectacular fashion (David Anthony and Grayson get up and shake hands with The ELITE)

Katie: And the show of sportsmanship by both teams as we get ready the second half of the semi finals (cameras cuts to the announce table)

JR: That's right its time to see who the second man in the semi finals is and it starts right now (finishes as Devontey's music hits)

Announcer: The following is a men's semi final triple threat match introducing first representing the United States from Pittsburgh PA. Devontay Catlin! (Devontay walks out wearing his ring gear that is a version of 90s Scarlet Spider Man. Consisting of a blue sleeveless hoodie with a red hood and the hood has a black D.C. on it and red spider web print fight shorts. Matching knee and kick pads)

JR: Here he is the cousin of your best friend the young man who has the most buzz around him in this match

Katie: Jim this guy despite who his cousin has made his own way in this tournament and I would love to see him in the finals. (finishes as Byran's theme hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing Canada Byran Coe! (Byran walks out in his gear from round one)

Katie: JR you want to talk about stories in this tournament Byran Coe's has been one of redemption throughout this tournament

JR: That strong will that has come from Coe's rough life has given him an edge and could very well carry him to the finals tonight (finishes as Alex Velez's music hits)

Announcer: And their opponent representing Cuba from Miami FL. Alex Velez! (Alex sorta jog limps out in a orange and black version of his gear and his leg heavily taped)

Katie: He has fought an injury all the way through this tournament losing the first round then winning the wildcard rumble and he may very well win tonight but JR you've herd the one about the one about the one legged man in an ass kicking contest.

JR: Yeah I have but we'll see if that's a factor as this match gets going

The bell rings and Alex hits first Devontay then Byran with forearms back to back then he hits Devontay with standing dropkick making him get tangled slightly with the ropes. But he lands and his leg buckles and Byran hits him with a clothesline to the outside. Devontay frees himself from the ropes and hits Byran with a swinging neck breaker! Making the fans cheer

Katie: All gas no breaks with either of these guys as this match is going full force

Devontay waits for Byran to get up and super kicks him then hits him with the F.N. A (Friendly Neighborhood Ass Whoppin /Code Breaker) goes for the cover then Alex springsboard's off the top rope and breaks the pin with an elbow drop. He picks himself up As Devontay does and hits him with an enziguri. Landing wrong on his leg. Byran get's up and hits him with the Ramstien and covers him

JR: Ramstien cover 1,2….. Catlin breaks the pin!

Devontay picks Byran up and upper cuts him then hits him with a jumping knee strike then goes for a the Devontay goes for the Devontay swing but Byran hits him with powerbomb then slaps the top rope and climbs it

Katie: The big man going to try to follow up that powerbomb by going high risk.

Byran hits Devontay with a moonsault goes for the cover only gets two before Alex hits him with a baseball slide clothesline breaking the pin

JR: Two count broken up by Velez! (Alex drops down with double axe handle) and Alex Velez not letting his leg injury hinder him

Katie: Neither of these men are JR they know what's at stake and they're going to fight till the end

Alex pulls Byran into a STF then Devontay hits Alex with a shinnig wizard. And a knee strike to Byran then hits Alex with the Devontay Swing and goes for the pin

JR: Devontay Swing! Cover 1,2…. VELEZ KICKS OUT VELEZ KICKS OUT! (Fans cheer and Devontay looks up holding up three)

Katie: No quit in these men no quit

Devontay stands Alex up shoots him into the ropes and Alex hops on the middle rope and hits Devontay with a springboard to crossbody. He then hops up As Byran stands up and hits him with a tilt-a-whirl headscissors into making him spear Devontay in to a corner making the crowd cheer as he plays to them slightly.

JR: Alex Velez in control and needs to capitalize and pin one of these men

Alex limps over and starts to climb the top rope

Kaite: Velez trying to go high risk and with that injured leg I wouldn't do it but you neeed give it all you got

Alex takes a deep breath jumps and hits Byran and Devontay with a coast to coast 630 making the fans chant holy shit!

JR: GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY!

Katie: Coast to coast 630 splash cover now to Coe hook and grapevine of the legs 1,23 ! VELEZ IS IN THE FIANALS VELEZ IS IN THE FINALS!

Announcer: Here is your winner Alex Velez! (Alex's music hits and he uses the ropes to pick him self up and celebrate as the camera cuts to the Announce Table)

JR: Well we now know the men's final match will be Keith Lee vs Alex Velez

Katie: Yeah and if this was any indecation of what is to come I can't wait but now its time to see which woman will face Yvonne Collette (Finishes as Stacie Matunda's music hits )

Announcer: The Following is a women's triple threat semi final match introducing first representing South Africa Stacie Matunda ! (Stacie Makes her way to the ring in the gear she wore the last round )

JR: Well the South African shooter Stacie Matunda looks ready for action

Katie: JR if she can ground any of the other women in this match and lock on the blood diamond its a clear bid to the finals (finishes Kari Sane's theme hits)

Announcer: And her opponent from representing Japan Kari Sane!

Katie: Well the pirate princess of wrestling Kari Sane and JR you talk about great offense Its this girl

JR: An incredible elbow drop that can put anyone out (Finishes as Lonnie's music hits)

Announcer: And their opponent representing the United states from Redondo Beach CA. DJ Lonnie Starr! (Lonnie walks out in her gear from round one)

Katie: Talk about a Cinderrella story coming form a loss and in the first round only to win in the same round and now she's here in the semi finals

JR: Yes but will that story end here tonight as we kick this match off

The bell rings and Stacie and Lonnie look at each other then hit Kari with a double drop kick then hit her with a double clothes line to the outside

Katie: Great double team by Matunda and Starr

Stacie suplexs Lonnie and but Lonnie lands on her feet

JR: Matunda with the suplex and Starr landing her feet. (Stacie chop blocks her ) Chop block now by Starr!

Loonie rolls Stacie on her back and locks her in the sugar hold submission!

Katie: Whoa! Old school sugar hold locked in and where did Lonnie Starr get that one

JR: Some has been watching Ronnie Garvin and Bob Roope

Stacie tries to move but taps!

Katie: Stacie taps! Stacie Matunda taps and the Cinderrella story continues!

Announcer: Here is your winner DJ Lonnie Starr (Lonnie's music hits and she hops up and celebrates as he music hits and she ask for a mic.)

JR: Well Lonnie makes it to the finals and DJ Lonnie Starr has something to say

Lonnie: Yvonne Collette just wanted to let you know I can stop you (Drops the mic and the show fades to black)

 **A/N: Well onto the finals and the last chapter hop you liked it. Peace Love and May you live to see the dawn**


	7. Finals

**A/N: Well wrestling fans it's time for finals. Now I'm not gonna take to long for this intro so lets go!**

* * *

 **Intro: ( show goes through an intro package showing all the matches leading up to the final two before going into the arena showing the crowd as Kaye Rabbit's music hits)**

Announcer: The following is the CSGP $25,000,00 intergender battle royal! Introducing being accompanied by the MVT! From Belfast Northern Ireland the Pitbull Kaye Rabbit! (Kaye walks out wearing a wife beater blue jeans and black suspenders and black combat boots and sleeveless MVT hoodie. Being accompanied by Harley, Charlie ,and Viper in street clothes. And the camera shows the ring filled with male and female wrestlers before going to the announce table)

JR: Welcome to Full Sail University and Welcome to the final night of the CSGP I'm JR Jim Ross and the Renegade Katie Perrit and Katie we have a major card and we crown our two winners tonight.

Katie: Yeah not to mention the in ring return of my sister The Dark Queen Kim Blackthorn vs. Brandi Rhodes. And night two of the dream match as my brother The Arch Angel looks to become a two time ROH champion and add to his collection of world titles by taking on the American Nightmare Cody Rhodes but right now we have what's about to be a big opener

JR: that's right a twenty person intergender battle royal with some of the competitors eliminated from the tournament and some form the wildcard matches and some from all over

Katie: Yeah eighteen men and women already in the ring for 25 grand and bragging rights and lets see who the final two are (Finishes Theo Wringer's theme hits )

Announcer: Introducing from Tampa bay FL. Theo Wringer! (Theo walks out wearing his Tampa bay Buccaneers colored gear)

JR: Well here comes a great young man in the ring and tonight we'll see if it pays off. (Finishes as Melina's greatest love of all theme hits)

Announcer: Introducing from Los Angelus CA Melina Kannelis (Melina walks out with Maria and gets in and the ring and the match get's going)

Katie: Well Melina Kannelis is the last person in and this Battle Royal is underway 20 men and women over the top rope last person standing wins 25 grand!

Everyone goes for everyone and a red head with tights made up of wrenches is tossed out

JR: And Amber Nova from the SHINE promotion is tossed out by fellow SHINE talent Shotsi Blackheart but still a lot of great talent in this battle royal.

Katie: Yeah Mia Yim, Joey Janella, Leva Bates, Nixon Neal, Lio Rush, Ivealise, Marti Belle, Lufisto AR Fox, Brian Cage and many others in this match just to name a few

Brian Cage charges the at Tessa Blanchard and Mia Yim and they low bridge him and Eliminate him. On the other side Marti Belle and Penelope Ford and Joey Janella take out Ivealise, Caleb Connolly, and Chuck Taylor

JR: Well Mia Yim and Tessa Blanchard eliminating Brian Cage while on the other side the team of Janellope and Marti Belle take out Ivealise and Caleb Connolly and Chuck Taylor on the other side

Katie: Great use of Tag names JR

JR: I try

Martie Mia and Leva take out Joey and Penelope

Katie: Well the Lucha Sisters Doll house Marti Belle and Leva Bates working together and taking out Jenellope! ( Maria Manic eliminates Leva and Martie) and now a bit of pay back by Penelope Ford's other tag partner Maria Manic eliminating Leva Bates

JR: Wait she has two tag partners

Katie: Life on the Indies JR

Maria turns and comes face to face with Jazinda and they flex at each other before going into a punch fest. Popping the crowd while on the other side Gideon eliminates AR Fox and on another side Octavia takes out Tessa Blanchard. and Kaye takes out Lio Rush then Nixion Neal then Melina

JR: Well eight people remain and this match continues

Mia gets eliminated by Saskia but Saskia gets taken out by Kaye. Gideon kisses Octavia

Katie: Whoa! She wasn't expecting that Jim

Octavia hits Gideon with a high flying shoulder tackle eliminating them both

JR: Well Mia Yim, Saskia, Gideon Maxwell, and Octavia Leakee eliminated taking us down to our final four.

Katie: Yeah, Theo Wirnger, Jazinda, Maria Manic and Kaye Rabbit and Jim I can honestly say if Theo had a fantasy about three chicks at once this ain't it

Maria clotheslines Theo and picks him up and tosses him over the top rope

JR: Theo Wringer eliminated!

Jazinda eliminates Maria

Katie: Now Maria Manic eliminated now it's Kaye Rabbit and Jazinda

Kaye charges Jazinda and hits her with a jumping knee strike cutting the bridge of her nose. Making her stagger then kicks her then then clotheslines her over the top rope!

JR: Kaye Rabbit wins !

Announcer: Here is your winner The Pitbull Kaye Rabbit! (Kaye's music hits and Charlie and the girls help her up celebrate and hand her the check and the camera cuts to the announce booth)

Katie: Well Jr its a great way to start the final night of the CSGP but up next we have a return a year in the making the Dark Queen Kim Blackthorn returns to take on Brandi Rhodes and I can't wait

JR: Brandi Rhodes a great young talent and with tons of upside Kim Blackthorn a veteran champion known to be vicious this going to be great women's action and it goes down next (Brandi's music hits)

Announcer: The following is women's contest set for one fall introducing first from Canton Michigan now residing in Atlanta GA Brandi Rhodes! (Brandie walks in her black with yellow polka dots gear)

Katie: Well Brandi Rhodes the wife of Cody Rhodes who we'll see in action later and in bit of a family rivalry situation

JR: you can say that (The lights go dark and crows and bats are heard before the lights go red showing two teen girls dressed in gothic black doll dresses and purge like mask holding baskets of black rose pedals as Ciara's version of _Paint it black_ hits )

Announcer: And her opponent from Newberry County SC she is the Dark Queen Kim Blackthorn (Kim walks out onto stage in a long floor length red velvet hooded cloak and the masked girls lead her to the ring and the camera cuts to Brandi looking somewhat intimidated)

Katie: Marvel in awe and pay homage to her dark majesty my best friend the Dark queen Kim Blackthorn! (Kim stands across from Brandy and the two girls take off her cloak revealing a black red and gold singlet over black ripped fishnets. The singlet is a black base made out of a leather like material cut like the one Taya Valkyrie wears except with a peak window of her stomach. With red velvet thorns with gold thorns on it. She is also wearing matching knee high kick pads an elbow length matching fingerless gauntlet on her left arm. And her make up is done like Patty Smyth's in the Warrior music video and her hair is in a curly afro. She then goes to the corner hops on the second rope poses and brings the lights up as the crowd cheers)

JR: Heavy on the pomp and pageantry Kim Blackthorn has returned but we have to see if ring rust will be a factor.

Katie: Let's see as this match gets going

Kim and Brandi circle the ring sizinging each other up

JR: Katie if you're Brandi Rhodes what's your strategy (Brandi and Kim go into a collar and elbow)

Katie: You never want to let her get going but you also don't want to let her get comfortable on the ground because she'll lock on that black rose quick

Brandi locks in a hammer lock but Kim reverse it into a top wristlock but Brandi reverse it into another hammerlock then sweeps Kim's legs keeping the hammerlock. Kim rolls through hooks Brandi into an arm bar but Brandi bridges out making Kim break the hold. Kim gets to her feet and Brandi hits her with a missile dropkick and follows with a running back elbow then goes for a pin

JR: Cover by Brandi Rhodes 1,2….Blackthorn gets the shoulder up!

Katie: Brandi showing some skill but it will take more work than that to wear down the dark queen.

Brandi goes to lock in her chicken wing over the shoulder crossface but Kim blocks and kicks Brandi in the head making her into stager back into the corner. Kim the rolls to her feet and hits Brandi with a splash. Then Sets her on the top rope then hits her with a spinning version of the Iconclasm making the fans pop then goes for the pin

JR: What was that!

Katie : That was a move she hasn't use since her days in Japan and Mexico she calls it Black Passion cover 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner Kim Blackthorn! (Kim's music hits and she celebrates in the ring and goes to stand in the corner as the lights go dark)

JR: Well the lights go dark and Kim Blackthorn remains in the ring and Brandi Rhodes stands at ringside we know what time it is

Katie: Yeah its dream match tour time (the lights go red and David's music hits)

Announcer The following contest is set for one fall and is for the Ring Of Honor world championship introducing first the challenger representing Purgatory from Newberry County SC weighing in at 227lbs he is the WWE and Impact wrestling world heavyweight champion The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David walks out in the gear he wore during the six man match with more road warriors/ Muta face paint wearing both his title belts)

Katie: There they are JR the couple of darkness (Kim takes David's mask off and kisses him as the lights go up)

JR: He is the youngest WWE grand slam champion he's held the IWGP title he's held the AAA tittle he's won three Royal Rumbles. But given his recent lost streak can he win his second Ring Of Honor title (Finishes as Cody's theme hits)

Announcer: And his opponent representing the Bullet Club he is the current reigning and defending Ring Of Honor Champion weighing in at 216lbs from Marieta GA. He is the American Nighmare Cody Rhodes!

Katie: Well the grandson of a plumber the American Nightmare Cody Rhodes has a huge battle ahead

JR: Both these incredible young men look ready for action and I for one can't wait to see what happens.

David and Cody shake hands as the bell rings and they circle the ring sizing each other up

Katie: Well the bell has rung and now its time to see what happens in this match for the ROH title

David and Cody go into a collar and elbow tie up David puts Cody into a headlock Cody then shoves him into the robes David bounces off the ropes and Cody goes to hit him with a back body drop and David lands on his feet then hit Cody with an armdrag then Cody hits him with a standing dropkick goes for a quick cover getting one. David kips up hits Cody with a shinning wizard only getting one as well before they both get up go back into a collar and elbow hold and trade punches and before David whips Cody into the ropes and Cody hits him with the disaster kick before setting David up for the crossroads

JR: Cody looking for the crossroads (David hits with a fishermen's suplex into a bridge) Fishhermen suplex by Hodges

Katie: All gass no breaks with theses two Jim

David gets up and picks Cody up and chops him he goes to chop him again but Cody stops him head butts him and hits him with a hip toss followed by a knee drop then locks on the American Nightmare

JR: American Nightmare locked in and this could be it for The Arch Angel

David reaches over and grabs the bottom

Katie: A bit too close to the ropes

Cody holds onto the hold for the five seconds before breaking it

JR: Well Rhodes exploiting the five count and this could be it for the Angel

Cody pulls David from the ropes and goes to to lock the hold in again but David kicks him away gets to his feet and hits Cody with the Wing and a Prayer (Stratusfaction)

JR: Wing and a Prayer out of nowhere!

David gets up runs backs into the ropes runs hits Cody with a running version of the red arrow making the crowd pop

Katie: Running variation of the red arrow cover 1,2… and Cody gets the shoulder up!

David looks at the ref and holds up three then stands up Cody. Cody brushes him off and goes into a series of Dusty like punches

JR: Shades of his father The American Dream Dusty Rhodes by Cody (Cody hits David with the bionic elbow knocking David out on his feet) Bionic ELBOW!

Cody then hits David then goes for the cover

Katie: Crossroads cover 1,2….David gets the shoulder up!

Cody looks shocked and crawls to Brandi looking for help

Katie: Cody now looking to his wife for help

Camera shows Kim pounding on the mat and the crowd chants Angel Nation and David gets up and Brandi tells Cody to turn around and David hits him with a super kick making the crowd cheer

JR: Superkick by Hodges! And Cody Rhodes is down!

David goes to the top turnbuckle on the opposite side of the ring

Katie: Well The Angel man going to the top rope where he's at home (David hits Cody with the Omega Effect "Swanton bomb") Coast to coast Omega Effect cover new champion 1,2….NO! (David gets up and looks shocked gets up)

JR: Its the thirty minute mark and you have to be thinking if you're either of these two how do you end this match how do you win

David gets up and sets Cody for the Michael Sword but Cody fights out and he and David start trading punches. David goes for short armed clothesline but Cody does the same and they both go down and the fans start chanting and Kim and Brandi start pounding the mat and the crowd cheers for them both and the ref starts the count

Katie: Both these men down and it comes down to who is going to get up first

The ref gets to five and David and Cody start to pick themselves up David get's up first and sets Cody for the Angelic verdict but Cody counters into a Cross Rhodes then rolls David up into a small package and hooks David's tights

JR: Cross Rhodes small package 1,2,3!

Announcer: Here is your winner and still Ring Of Honor champion Cody Rhodes! (Cody and Brandi celebrate and David pounds the mat and Kim comes in the ring with a mic)

Katie: Well as I see David gets dealt his third straight title match loss you have to wonder what's on his mind

JR: Well I have a feeling we're about to find out

David: You know before I say anything Cody you whipped my ass and Dusty would be proud (fans chant) Now as for me well no excuses I lost three straight and I barely beat Shinsuke and Lashley maybe…. Maybe its time I just …. (get's cut off as John Cena's music hits and David and Kim smile)

Katie: Well look at this!

JR: Well John Cena out here and the world's champion and his queen look excited?

David: YES! Before you get into your super hero monologue yes you get your title shot whatever match you want! (fans cheer)

Katie: Well the Angel man ready to take on Cena

David: See Cause the last time we fought I basically killed you and beat you but it was a hollow victory… A hollow victory for nothing more than bragging rights. And bragging rights do not satisfy me as the dark Angelic king so this time the dream match tour continues and we do this for this (holds up the title ) so I ask you superman say your peace and chose how you die (fans cheer)

JR: Well big words from the champion and I for one can't wait to so what Cena has to say

Katie: Me neither Jim

Cena: You call yourself a king the heir to the throne of The Undertaker. AND THAT IS WHERE YOU'VE LOST YOUR EDGE! (fans boo) Last time I stood across the ring from you were a brash violent sadistic warrior out for blood and yeah you nearly killed me! Yes you beat me! BUT THAT WAS THEN AND THIS IS NOW! Now look at you, you have your wife you have your kid and all of your victories and it has made you weak and content to sit on your throne! Weak and beatable (fans boo but David just smirks.) And I will prove it not only by taking your title at Extreme Rules the one event you've never won at ! I will do it in your match in your world. So at Extreme Rules it will be Hodges vs. Cena ANGEL'S WRATH! (Fans cheer)

JR: Oh my God. John Cena just challenged The Arch Angel for the world title in an Angel's Wrath match what is he thinking

Katie: Cena must be suicidal to do this he's asking David to end him

Cena: And Extreme rules bring the warrior! (Cena drops the mic and leaves the ring and David and Kim smile as the camera cuts to the Announce table)

JR: Well Extreme Rules it will be The Arch Angel David Hodges vs John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight championship but right now its time for the first of our two final round matches

Katie: That's right and its ladies first as we get set to see the youngest vet in this tournament DJ Lonnie Starr take on the Unstoppable untouchable French Femfetal! Yvonne Collette

JR: These two have faced each other before and each have said things on social media and have a lot to say about each other

Katie: Well JR well lets take a look at the road theses two took this point (Cuts to and video package opening with footage of their first match)

* * *

 **Video Package:**

 _Anounncer: The following is a women's first round match introducing first from Paris France Yvonne Collette!_

 _JR: Well here come the young lady from France_

 _Announcer: And her opponent representing the United States from Redondo beach CA DJ Lonnie Starr!_

 _JR: Well the fun loving Cali girl a former multi time tag champion DJ Lonnie on her way out here and I've seen a lot of tape on her and Katie you've seen it first hand_

 _Katie: Yes girl is a technical wiz in that ring and a hell of a DJ_

 _JR: Well lets see if any of that skill shows up as this match gets underway_ (Cuts to Lonnie in the studio in street clothes)

Lonnie: When I saw Yvonne in the ring the first time I thought she should be a great opponent (cuts to Yvonne in the studio in street clothes)

Yvonne: When I saw Lonnie I saw an easy victory (cuts to match clips )

 _Lonnie and Yvonne go into a tie up Lonnie turns it into a go behind waistlock Yvonne gives her an elbow followed by a Judo like throw into an armbar pulling back on the left arm hard_

 _JR: Collette with that throw and that Armbar that in credible martial arts background on display_

 _Lonnie goes to the tope rope as Yvonne starts to pick herself up and goes for a frog splash Yvonne jumps and hits her with a midair lung buster making the crowd cheer_

 _Katie: Excellent lung buster by Collette but and it could be an early night for the DJ_

 _Yvonne rolls Lonnie into the Last Train To Paris (bow and Arrow submission!)_

 _JR: Now Collette with that Submission hold she calls the last Train to Paris senched in tight (Lonnie taps) And Lonnie Star Taps it's all over!_ (cuts to Lonnie)

Lonnie : Yeah she beat me but that night I came back (cuts to match footage)

 _JR: Figure Four and this one could be over in seconds_

 _Lonnie fights for a few minutes then flips the hold reverseing the pressure_

 _Katie: Lonnie revesred it!_

 _Connie tries to reach the bottom rope but taps_

 _JR: Garcia Taps! Garcia taps!_

 _Announcer: Here is your winner DJ Lonnie Starr! (Lonnie's music hits and she helps Connie up and the two shake hands and hug and Connie mouths win)_

 _Katie: Well Lonnie Starr advances_ (Cuts back to Lonnie)

Lonnie: and I have been fighting and winning ever since (Show's video highlights of the matches before cutting to Yvonne)

Yvonne: She can't beat me I deliver quick and decisive victories (shows Yvonne's matches before cutting to Lonnie)

Lonnie: She ends her matches quick because she can't go the distance. I will take her down and make her go the distance and walk out the CSGP champion (cut to Yvonne)

Yvonne: Je vais battre Lonnie Starr en moins de cinq minutes et devenir champion du CSGP Translation I will beat Lonnie Starr in less than five minutes and become CSGP Champion ( cuts back to the arena and the announcer in the ring)

* * *

Announcer : The following is part of your double main event and is the women's final of the Culture Shock Grand Prix (Yvonne's music hits ) introducing first representing France Yvonne Collette ! (Yvonne walks out in a red version of her gear)

JR : Yvonne Collette has made her way to this final by making opponents tap or knocking them out

Katie : Including her opponent here tonight Jim and tonight she calls a five minute victory

JR : Yeah but I doubt it (Lonnie's music hits)

Announcer : And her opponent representing the United States from Redondo Beach CA DJ Lonnie Starr ! (Lonnie walks out wearing Ivory's midrift showing GLOW singlet gear and robe and boots)

Katie : Well DJ Lonnie Starr paying tribute to her aunt and trainer Ivory with her gear tonight for this final round where she has vowed to win

JR : Well we'll see how this goes as this match gets going

The bell rings and Lonnie hits Yvonne with a standing drop kick followed by a belly to belly suplex and goes to lock in the fingure four but Yvonne kicks her in the midsect then sweeps her legs and gets up and grabs Lonnie's leg and hooks her in indian death lock and falls back over and over

Katie : Well shades of the Briscoe brothers with that indian death lock

Yvonne breaks the hold and then hold then locks in the last train to Paris

JR : Last train to Paris that bow and arrow hold and could be all over

Lonnie starts to fight out of the hold

Katie : Lonnie Starr now trying to fight her way out of that hold

Lonnie gets her arm free grabs Yvonne's hair and makes her break the hold

JR : A bit of hair pulling and Yvonne breaks the hold

Katie : Hey its the final round Jim you do what you gotta do and Jim I would like to inform Ms. Collette tha she is passed the minute mark

Lonnie gets up and hits Yvonne with a knee strike then . Then a slidding forearm then rolls her up in a craddle pin

JR : Big knee followed by a forearm cover 1,2…Yvonne kicks out !

Yvonne picks herself up and puts her hand to her face and sees her nose is bleed ing she screams jumps up and hits Lonnie with a jumping roundhouse to the head knocking Lonnie to the mat

Katie : WHOA ! an amazing roundhouse to the temple leveling Lonnie Starr !

Lonnie tries to get up but Yvonne hits with a straight front kick to the head that has a loud echo making both Lonnie's nostrals and her lips bleed and her eyes look glazed over

JR : The sickening snap of the kick to the head of Lonnie Starr

Katie : JR Lonnie is out big time

The ref goes over to check Lonnie but Yvonne shoves him away then picks Lonnie up and tosses her into a corner where she stands limp on the ropes a nd Lonnie comes in with flying knee to the face

Katie : Devestating knee to the face and Lonnie Starr is out on her feet !

Yvonne yells in french then turns Lonnie around then climbs the top rope and picks Lonnie up in a double underhook and hits her with sit out spiked piledriver ! making Lonnie land in a scorpion like fold

JR : GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY LONNIE STARR IS BROKEN IN HALF OFF OF THAT SPIKED PILEDRIVER !

Yvonne kicks her in the head and stomps her her neck then picks her up then piledrives her again then gets up and places a foot on her chest

Katie : Another spiked pildriver and now the merciful cocky pin 1,2,3 and Yvonne Collette is the women's CSGP champion !

Announcer : Here is your winner and THE CULTURE SHOCK GRAND PRIX WOMENS CHAMPION YVONNE COLLOETTE ! ( Yvonne celebrates and the ref pushes her out and calls the for the medics and they and Connie run out )

JR : Well Yvonne Collette will recive here trophy later but right now the EMT's and Connie Garcia out here to see about her

Katie : Well we hope that she is ok but right now lets take a look at our final match (cuts to footage of Keith Lee and Alex Velez and cuts to them in the studio )

* * *

Alex : Keith Lee is amzing he lives up to the Limitless nick name (shows highlights of Keith in the ring and tournament then cuts to Keith)

Keith : Alex is an excellent wrestler and a great tag wrestler and has done well but lets face facts he's fighting hurt (shows Alex hurting his knee in the first round then shows the attacks to the leg then cuts to Alex)

Alex : Yeah I'm fighting hurt yeah my knee is busted but it aint stopped me (Shows Alex winning and Keith winning before cutting to Keith)

Keith : Alex is good but I'm Limitless (cuts to Alex)

Alex : I think Keith will reach his limit tonight (Video ends and cuts to the ring announcer)

* * *

Announcer : The following is your main event and is the final round of the mens CSGP tournament ! (Alex's theme hits ) Introducing first representing Cuba from Miami FL. Weighing in at 219lbs Alex Velez ! (Alex walks out wearing University of Miami colored trunks knee and kickpads and matching hoodie his injured knee is taped to match his gear )

JR : Drapped in the colors of his almamater The University of Miami where he was a member on the tarck team on his way to the ring looking to win the CSGP

Katie : I've said it the whole tournament that Alex Velez is no slouch and but he is limping to the ring and that taped knee is a bullseye and Keith Lee as smart he is will take it out (Keith Lee's music hits)

Announcer : And his opponent representing the United States from Wichita Falls Texas weighing in at 325lb Keith Lee ! ( Keith walks out in his purple gear)

JR : 325lbs and can fly that's the best way to discribe this man Keith Lee !

Katie : I got another word Limitless ! and we're about to see just how limitless he is

JR : Yeah lets see as this match gets going

The bell ring and Alex goes for a drop kick and Keith chops him out of the air to the mat)

Katie : Wow Keith Lee swatting Alex Velez out of the air like a gnat !

Keith picks Alex up and shushes the crowd and chops Alex's chest and making the crowd wooo ! and does it three times before shooting him off into the ropes Alex bounces off then hits him with huricanrana . Keith rolls through then hits Alex with a drop kick

JR : Huricanrana by Velez followed by a drop kick by Lee and now Velez is down

Keith picks Alex up and tosses him to the corner and goes for a tackle but Alex slips out making him hit his shoulder then hops on the top rope and comes down with a double stomp his knee giving a little

Katie : Top rope double stomp by Velez onto the back of Lee and think Velez's Knee took a lot of that impact

Alex limps over to the other side runs and hits Keith with running dropkick

JR : Great running drop kick and Velez wincing

Alex gets up and sets Keith up for a spanish fly but Keith counters with a standing shoulder tackle then backs up bounces off the ropes and hits him with senton the goes for the pin

Katie : Big Sento by Lee cover 1,2…..Velez gets the shoulder up !

Keith gets up and sets Alex up for the Spirit Bomb but Alex counters with headscissors take down making him roll into the ropes. He then dropkicks him over the top rope he then backsup and hits him with a running 450 to the outside making the m both fall and the ref star the count and the fans cheer

JR : Both men down now on the outside referee no coice but to count

Keith tstats to get up and Alex grabs his knee

Katie : Its gonna come down to who gets in first

Keith gets in at five making the ref restart the count and Alex strts to pick himself up

JR : You have to wonder how much milage Velez has left in that leg

The Ref gets to nine and Alex just gets in making the crowd cheer

Katie : Alex Velez just makes it in !

Alex get's to his feet Keith hits him with a dropkick and follows with huricanrana making the fans chant Keith Lee

JR : the biggest huricanrana I've ever seen by Keith Lee and this colud be all over

Keith climbs the top rope

Katie : Now the big man going up top and the king of all Saiyans gonna fly

Keith goes for a moonsault but Alex kips up and dropkicks him out of mid air making the crowd cheers Alex gets up and climbs the top rope

JR : Velez Taking down Keith Lee in mid air now going up top

Alex jumps

Katie : MIAMI DEATH MACHINE ( whisper in the wind) cover 1,2,3 ! VELEZ WINS VELEZ WINS !

Announcer here is your winner and the Culture shock Grand prix champion Alex Velez ! (Alex jumps up and falls to his knees crying as confetties rains down. Keith Lee helps him up and Tommy Estes Bryan Coe , Devontay Catlin and Jessie Lee Stroode and the rest of the male competitors except for Draqon Parr walk out to congradulte him )

JR : Well the celebration starting as the competitors showing respesct to Alex Velez (the music switches to Champion ass all the women in the tournament except Ramu, Lonnie and Yvonne walk out)

Katie : Now all the women in the tournament comming out as well (Yvonnne's music hits and she walks out)

JR : Now our women's winner out here joining the celebration ( David's mussic hits and he walks out in street clothes with two refs behind him each carrying a large trophy)

Katie Well my brother the world champion the man who put this whole thing together coming out to crow the CSGP champions and JR look at those trophies !

JR : Certainly spectacular now lets take it up to the ring for the presntation

David : Alex Yvonne it is with great pleasure I presnt youeach with these trophies and crown you both the first ever CSGP champions ! (fans cheer) And it is also with Great honor that I am now announcing that there willbe CSGP 2 next yea ! (fans cheer.) Now before we go say good night do either of you have anything to say

Yvonne : Just that I proved that I was unstoppable (fans booo) and if anyone who tries to prove me differrent will end up like Lonnie Starr

David : Ok and you Alex

Alex : I just want to say thank you and see you next year ! (champion hits)

Katie : Well there you have it folks you first ever Culture Shock Grand Prix Champions I'm The Renegade for Jim Ross saying good night

 **The END**

* * *

 **A/N : Well peeps that's the end of it hope you enjoyed it. Peacr love and May you live to see the Dawn**


End file.
